Close To You
by Hanikamiya Mitsukai
Summary: There's A new Girl at Whammy's and this shy girl is about to turn Life upside down for some of the death note Characters and residents of Whammy's. My summary sux please read and review. Chapter six is now up
1. Enter Sakura

Disclaimer: Mitsukai does not Own Death note

'Thinking'

"talking"

_Flash back_

--

A girl with long dark brown hair stood at the gates to Whammy's House Suitcase and Teddy bear in hand fear uncertainty written all over her face. She took a deep breath in and opened the large gothic style gate. She was rather small and skinny wearing a long sleeved jet black dress with white lace trimmings on the hem, corset, collar area, and sleeves. Her hair had been braided into a long ponytail tied at the bottom with a black ribbon. She turned and watched as the black car that had dropped her off sped away from the orphanage and tears stung her eyes and dripped down her face as she attempted to show as little emotion as possible but failed horribly as she broke out in to a fit of sobs and hiccups.

"You must be the new chick, they sent me to come get you" a boy with blond hair and a chocolate bar in hand said as he approached her "stop crying for God's sake!!" he yelled taking a large bite out of the chocolate bar.

She flinched and immediately began calming down

"Good, now I have to give you a tour and show you where your classes are and where your room is so don't get separated 'cause it'll be a pain in the–"

"Mello" another boy this time with deep red hair said warningly as he walked off the porch of the large building pocketing a red Gameboy advance sp.

Mello glared at him "what ever" he said finishing the chocolate and tossing the wrapper on the ground carelessly "c'mon newbie" he said gruffly as he began walking up the steps.

She wiped her face on her sleeve and picked up her bags to follow the blond

"Don't worry about Mello he may come off mean but he's really a good guy" The red haired boy said "oh and by the way, I'm Matt"

"N-Nice to meet you Matt" she said politely "I'm ... i-is it OK for me to use my real name or should I use the name from the last people who fostered me?" she asked innocently

He looked at her shocked "how many names have you had from foster parents?!" he asked surprised

"Twenty-three exactly" she replied

Mello looked back "really?" he asked showing a little concern in his voice "not that I care" he added gruffly

"Yes, no one ever wants to keep me for longer than a few weeks and every time they call me something different" she said staring at the floor as tear pricked her eyes

The three were silent for a while until she spoke up again

"So which do you want?" she asked quietly

"Your real name of course" Mello stated slightly annoyed

"Sakura" she said smiling slightly at her long unspoken name

"Nice name" Matt said "means "Cherry Blossom" Right?"

"Yes, that's right" she said smiling gently at him

"You Japanese Newbie?" Mello asked as they turned down a long corridor with many doors.

"I don't know but I'm assuming that, based on my name, I'm maybe half Japanese do to the fact that I'm Brunette with Green eyes." she said sounding very intelligent

"You're nervous aren't you?" Matt asked seeing through the way she was acting

"Very" she said looking down at the floor once more

"This is your math room, You don't have to attend classes today because you need to get settled in" Mello said pointing to a classroom that's door was open halfway showing an assortment of people focused solely on the work from their texts except for one girl that was busy staring out the window at the doves that had gathered outside it.

The rest of the tour went uneventful until they reached a different wing that was nearly silent except for some small clacking sounds

"And this is the wing with all the playrooms which almost no one uses" Mello said as they walked past three large and almost empty playrooms but as they came to the forth they found the source of the clacking sound.

A small boy with white hair wearing all white pajamas sitting and building a lego city complete with an army of robots ready to invade. Sakura stopped at the door watching him as he finished the last building then took a robot and used it to destroy the city loudly causing her to flinch at the sudden loud noises resulting in her dropping her suitcase and bear.

The boy looked up from the destruction of his lego city and she blushed embarrassed as she picked up her things.

"Sakura c'mon" Matt called from a little ways ahead she looked at him then turned back and waved at the white clad boy who just tilted his head at her. Sakura then Ran to catch up with Matt and Mello who had pulled out another bar of chocolate while he was waiting

"Who was that?" she asked innocently

" That was Near, He's a real pain in the–" Mello was cut off by the loud ring of a bell

The bell had startled Sakura and she yet again dropped her things Matt Grabbed her suitcase

"Hurry up we gotta get you to your room before we all get trampled" Matt said as he hurried down another hallway "here it is now I suggest that you hurry up other wise all the good food'll be gone"

"Come on Matt leave the dumb–" Mello was yet again cutt off as a stream of Kids came his way all chattering noisily

Sakura Hurried into the room closing the door behind her. She saw there was already a bed made with clean white sheets next to another bed without anything on it. There was a night stand with a lamp on it in between them there were also a few puzzles under the night stand which made her smile, she had always loved puzzles.

She set her bag down next to the bed and opened it removing some dark blue sheets and matching comforter that had a large white moon on it surrounded by tiny white and pale yellow stars. She smiled and hummed to herself as she made her bed covering the pillow with a white pillow case. Then she placed the bear on the pillow and smiled. Sakura continued to hum and smile as she began unpacking her clothes and putting them in the drawers under the bed unaware of the entrance of her roommate who was now sitting on their bed watching her put her clothes away.

After she finished she picked up a puzzle from her bag that she had brought with her and turned only to see the boy from earlier in the playroom sitting on the white bed next to her own causing her to jump and eep from surprise dropping the puzzle and scattering the pieces everywhere.

"Hello" he said looking at her expressionless

"Hi" she replied nervously as she stooped down to pick up the pieces of the puzzle, Near watching her intently.

After she gathered all the pieces she dumped them out into an empty part of the room and began to assemble them. After about one minute Near came and sat next to her watching her put it together intently. In the end it would be an all black puzzle with a large white moon in the center. It didn't take her very long and after she finished she disassembled it piece by piece and put them into the box one at a time.

Then she turned back to Near "oh!" She said remembering that she had forgot to introduce herself "I'm Sakura by the way."

"Near, Nice to meet you, Sakura." Near said giving her a small polite smile earning him a warm smile from Sakura.

"I like your hair, It's so cool!" she said randomly, she couldn't help it she thought it was really cool to have white hair "I wish I had hair like yours, It'd be so pretty!"

Near Hadn't been used to a lot of socialization let alone complements, and didn't really know how to respond so he just smiled at her and said thank you.

**I hope you like it this is my first time attempting to do a death note fic so please be gentle but constructive criticism is always welcomed! **


	2. Before Dinner

Disclaimer: I own nothing so leave me alone you blood sucking lawyers!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flash Back_

--

Near never went to lunch and neither did Sakura, They had stayed in their room playing with their toys. Near played with a car he had pulled out the drawer on the night stand and a lego track he had made out of a bucket of legos in the closet. After a few minutes Sakura began building more tracks for Near's car. Near handed Sakura another car from the night stand and she happily accepted his invitation and began driving and occasionally crashing into Near's car and initiating a miniature version of a high speed car chase that ended in Sakura being pulled over and given a "ticket" by Near.

After about forty-five minutes the bell for every one to go back to their classes rang scaring Sakura once again.

"Does that mean that you have to go back to classes now?" Sakura asked sadly

"No, I don't go to classes" He said emotionlessly

Sakura's face lit up "Really!" she asked excitedly

"Yes, I tested out of classes, they're too easy for me" He said still playing with the car and legos

"Wow you're really smart then, Near" She said smiling at him

"Yes I guess so" He said and gave her a small smile as he looked up from the toys

"Today's Friday right?" she asked

"Yes" he said going back to driving his car around the homemade track

"Yes! That means no classes for two more days!" She said happily as she yet again rear ended Nears car

The door slammed open suddenly making Sakura jump and scatter legos everywhere

"Near!!" A girl with dark black hair that went down to about four inches below her shoulder said loudly as she entered the room, she was smiling and seemed very energetic "I heard you finally got a roomie, so what's he--" she stopped as she spotted sakura picking up the scattered legos

"**She **is called Sakura and I don't think that she appreciates loud noises." Near stated clearly annoyed

"Awww!!" she screeched "she's adorable Near!!"

She then proceeded to scare Sakura half to death by hugging her and causing her to eep in surprise

"I don't think she appreciates that either." Near said as he watched Sakura struggling to get out of the girls grip

"Huh?" she then looked down and realized the struggling Sakura "sorry" she said releasing her captive

Sakura then retreated to hiding behind Near

"I think you may have scared her" Near said stating the obvious

"I-I'm sorry I just– you just k-kind of caught me o-off guard" Sakura apologized

"Kyaa!! You are soooo cute!!" She squealed causing Sakura to flinch again

"Oh and by the way I'm Helen" she said still excited

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you" Sakura said and smiled warmly

"Awwww!!" Helen tried to hug her again but Near kept in her way

"Aren't you late for class Hellen?" he asked

"Crap you're right" she said looking at her watch "bye Sakura, bye Near!" she waved then closed the door loudly behind her making Sakura flinch again

"Thanks Near" Sakura said relieved

"Any time" Near replied giving her a small smile

After the track was repaired they continued to just the same as before. After another hour Sakura settled for watching near play and sitting next to him. Twenty minutes later she was asleep leaning on Near's shoulder causing his back to stiffen momentarily. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her over to her bed only to realize that she had left her suitcase, hair things, and other various odds and ends on her bed, so he opted for the next best option, his bed. He set her down and brush some stray hairs out of her face but as he tried to pull himself away he realized that she had a strong grip on his shirt. He sighed and gently tried to pry her off but that only made her tighten her grip.

"Please," she mumbled in her sleep "No, I don't want to. Don't leave me." she then began crying quietly in her sleep

He then quickly concluded that she was having a bad dream and gently shook her awake. Her eyes snapped wide open and she gripped Nears shirt with both hands a look of sheer terror on her face and sat up quickly still crying

"Wh-Where am I?" she asked

"At Whammy's House in our room" Near said

"Oh right" Sakura said her grip on Near's shirt loosening "sorry"

"What were you dreaming about?" Near asked

"I-It was dark and it st-started storming and I-I couldn't find anyone a-and I was so scared" she said through tears

Near then enveloped the fragile girl in his arms and rocked back and forth comfortingly like he'd seen the people on TV do so many times when a person was upset and they wanted to comfort them. He desperately wanted to make her stop crying because it gave him a crushing feeling in his chest to see her upset and he didn't like to see her upset. Even though he had only known her for a few hours he already was very attached to her, he knew he shouldn't get attached to anyone and that L had instructed him that it wold be best for him not to, but he couldn't help it, he didn't _want_ to cut himself off from everyone, he _wanted_ to be close to her.

After a while she fell back to sleep in Near's arms and he set her down gently on his bed and leaned down to brush the loose strands of hair out of her face, he then went back to playing with his car on the lego track. After a few hours he got bored and left for a few minutes to retrieve some transformers from the playroom. On his way back he bumped into someone causing him to drop the transformers. Without a word he gathered up the transformers and kept going not paying any mind to the person

"Albino freak" they muttered under their breath and Near kept going pretending it didn't hurt but it did, it always hurt but he chose not to show it, he chose not to show anything.

When he got back to his room he saw that the door was open a little bit and he panicked a little bit inside but didn't let it show. When he opened the door he saw that his bed was empty, he was officially worried until he saw that she'd left a note. The piece of paper had a single word written on it "BATHROOM" he smiled

"Good girl" he said quietly to himself

"Near!" Sakura's frantic and scared voice came from the hallway

Near was instantly out of the room and looking to the way her voice had come from and saw one of the older male residents had Sakura cornered and she was crying with her back against the wall. Near lost it and immediately charged at the older boy dropping to the ground at the last moment and kicking the boy in the stomach L style.

The boy cursed and retreated staggering down the hallway.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Near asked stooping down to the now collapsed Sakura who was still crying and shaking on the floor.

"N-Near!" she said throwing her arms around the surprised boy sobbing

After a few seconds he returned the hug "shhhh" he comforted "it's ok, I've got you shhhhh"

"Near" she repeated quieter this time

"I'm here, I've got you" he said then picked her up and carried her to their room the whole time she kept repeating his name.

He closed the door behind them and sat next to it still holding her. After a while she finally calmed down.

"Near?" she asked and looked up at her savior

"Yes?" he replied

"Thank you" she said and rested her head on his shoulder again.

They sat like that for about another thirty minutes then the dinner bell rang and Sakura jumped tightening her grip on Near but soon relaxing.

"Let's go" Near said as he helped Sakura to stand on her own feet.

**Hope you liked the latest chapter of "Close To You" please comment criticism is welcomed but flames will be disregarded.**


	3. After Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note, not mine, never will be.

"Talking"

'thinking'

_Flash Back_

--

They arrived at the cafeteria at the same time as Mello and Matt who Sakura immediately smiled at and greeted.

"Hey Matt, hey Mello" she said smiling in her shy, warm, and innocent way

"Hey Sakura, Hey Near" Matt replied

"Hello Sakura" Mello said glaring at Near who just stared back unemotionally

Sakura seemed to not notice this as she began to converse with Matt over some video games that she'd never heard of. They then went to the dinner line in the order of Matt, Sakura, Near, then Mello who continued to try to glare holes into the back of Near's head. That nights dinner was Pizza ordered from a local parlor. Sakura got cheese pizza, grape juice, and a fruit cup for desert. Near just got cheese Pizza and milk, Mello got pepperoni, chocolate milk, and a large slice of chocolate cake, and Matt got Cheese Pizza, mountain dew and no desert.

They all sat down at one table Matt and Sakura still chatting with Matt doing most of the talking about various video games. Matt sat across from Sakura and next to Mello who ended up across from Near who was next to Sakura. Dinner went rather uneventful until a certain loud, black haired girl showed up.

"Sakura!!" she squealed and slid in next to Sakura at the table and gave her a long hug that made her eep in surprise yet again.

"Helen," Near said emotionlessly, "You've scared her again"

"Oh, right" Helen said letting go of the terrified girl who had just realized it was Helen and began to calm down "sorry" Helen said smiling

Mello had stopped in mid chew with his mouth full of Chocolate Cake and had one eyebrow raised at the strange girl. Helen suddenly started laughing and pointing at the odd looking blond, soon Matt was laughing with her and pounding on the table while Sakura giggled her hand over her mouth.

After everyone finished laughing at Mello Helen introduced herself, she was 15, the same age as Near and Sakura, had never known her parents and could crack any code. She generally wore a pair of tight flared jeans with a plain black tank top, T-shirt, or hoodie, today it was the tank top.

After they all finished eating and were all happily conversing (mostly Matt and Helen debating on which version of Halo is better) Sakura suddenly remembered something "Umm I'm sorry I've got to get back to mine and Near's room, I left a mess out on my bed and I really need to clean it up so I can sleep tonight."

They all nodded and bid her farewell, Near, remembering the incident with the older boy earlier decided to go with her. They dumped their trays and set them in a pile to be cleaned. When they got back to the room Near sat on his bed and watched as Sakura arranged her hair things, some jewelry, a cute little porcelain cat, a spool of black ribbon, a spool of red ribbon, and a spool of white ribbon, and a few other odd objects on an empty shelf in the corner that she hadn't noticed earlier.

Finally all that was left on the bed was her bear, and a small black book with five white letters on it, D-I-A-R-Y. She picked up the little black book and a picture fell out that she scrambled to pick up but it landed right in front of Near face up. It was a picture of a very little girl with waist length light brown hair wearing a light purple sun dress with tiny almost white but still light purple flowers on the top half and a straw hat with a matching light purple ribbon and a little boy with stark white hair wearing overalls and a light blue shirt, they were both holding hands and smiling brightly at the camera the wind blowing their hair gently and neither wearing shoes. Sakura quickly retrieved it and clutched it gently to her chest.

"Where did you get that picture, Sakura?" He asked his voice dangerously low but Sakura didn't really notice, or at least tried to act like she didn't

"I got it from my first foster parents, who I lived with for five years, they took a picture of me and my best friend from next door," she said smiling fondly at the picture "his name was Nate, Nate Rivers, at first I thought you might be him but then you told me that your name was Near so I guess your not him, but oh well I don't think I'll ever be able to find him again, I haven't been able to yet." Her voice saddened at the end

"The last time I saw him" she continued "he was going on vacation with his parents to" she Paused "I can't remember where, I have it written down in my diary but I can't remember now but anyway, before he left it was raining really hard and it was dark and I was so sad and afraid and I was crying alone in our secret hiding place and he came and found me crying and told me that he'd be back and I made him promise. On the way he and his parents were in an accident and Nate was the only one who lived, and as you know he wasn't able to keep his promise."

"He was going to a campground named Camp Kar (a/n:I made that up I doubt it exists)" Near said and stood up "check." he commanded standing next to her as she looked through the pages. Her eyes widened in surprise when he was right.

"N-Nate?" she asked shakily looking Near in the eyes.

He nodded and her eyes widened even more and she dropped the little book and almost fainted, Near had to catch her to keep her from becoming well acquainted with the hard wood floor.

"B-But" she stammered "everyone calls you Near!"

"An alius, no one is to know my real name unless I'm absolutely sure I can trust them" He explained "but you already knew, and I'm pretty sure that when I knew you every one called you Hannah."

"That was my first second name from foster parents" she said tears in her eyes "but a year after I met you I told you that Hannah wasn't my real name, I told you my name was Sakura but I told you not to call me that because I would get in trouble with my 'Father'"

Near's eyes narrowed "that bastard, I remember him" he said spitting it out like venom causing Sakura to jump he then looked over at her half expecting to see her as she was all those years ago timid, shy, smiling, terrified, hiding her tears, and bruised from that man. He remembered how Sakura used to cry to him about how her Foster Father would hit her and her foster mom and that she wanted to run away but if she did she knew that he'd find her and beat her even worse, she would cry herself to sleep on those days and he'd have his mom carry her home. They both knew better than to tell, Near knew that if he told his parents that they'd confront him and then god only knows what He'd do to Sakura and the same for Sakura if she told anyone.

"I remember on the day I left I was afraid that you tried to run away and that he'd kill you" Near said to Sakura who was now situated on his lap, it felt so natural like they'd never been separated "and I remembered that you were afraid of storms so I went to find you, I looked in the tree house first because it was our secret hiding place so I thought you might hide there. When I found you I was so relieved, I didn't want to leave. I felt so horrible knowing that I'd left you alone when my parents died, I had nightmares about what he'd do to you and it would all be my fault because I wasn't there to help you anymore." Near had started to cry which was rare "and I left you alone for a whole year with that man!"

Suddenly he felt Sakura's soft warm hand on his cheek and clasped her hand holding it there and looked up to see her kneeling and facing him "I'm sorry" he said still crying

"I never blamed you." she said smiling at him through her tears. The flow of his tears increased as he hugged her tight

"I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you ever again" he said into her hair

"I know" she said gripping the front of his white pajama shirt and crying into his chest

They probably would have stayed there for hours, if it weren't for a certain blond Chocolate freak named Mello bursting in rather loudly causing Sakura to flinch and grip Near's shirt even tighter stifling an eep.

"Hey N-Holy Crap!" Mello yelled shocked to see the two so close on the floor and even more to see that they both seemed to have been crying

"What is it Mell-oh hi, Near, Sakura" Matt said nodding at each, Near had already wiped the wetness off of his face but was still holding onto Sakura who's face was beet red and buried in his Pajama top which was wet from her crying into it.

"You guys know how when I first came here I kept talking about finding my friend Hannah?" Near asked

"Yeah" they both said in unison

"Well meet Hannah" He said as he gestured to Sakura

"Wait! How'd you find out she was Hannah?!" Mello asked

"Yeah, how did you find out?" Matt asked curious

"Sakura kept a diary with a photograph of her at her first foster home with her neighbor friend" Near explained "Hannah was a false name that I failed to remember her telling me was fake and telling me her real name."

"That makes sense" Matt said remembering his first conversation with Sakura when He'd asked her name.

"Hey Mello, Matt!! Slow down next time!" came Helen's exhausted voice "Why are we at Ne–" she stopped mid-sentence seeing Sakura still clinging to Near as Near whispered something to her and she soon began to relax and finally let go. Near then stood and pulled her with him. Helen then realized that Sakura was an inch and a half shorter than Near.

"Hey Near's taller than you Sakura!" she exclaimed like it was a huge discovery that the whole world needed to know.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sakura asked innocently

"No it's normal I just thought I'd point it out" Helen said in a normal tone of voice

"You are so weird!" Matt said laughing a little

she smirked and snatched the red Gameboy he had just produced from his pocket and ran as fast as she could Matt charging after her leaving a confused Mello behind to give strange looks to Near and Sakura who was clinging to Near before heading off in the same direction of the other two.

"Well we'd better try to sleep," Near said walking out of the door

Sakura looked at him confused "Change" he explained

"Oh, right" she said as she pulled open the drawer under her bed

Near Closed the door and waited when Sakura opened the door again she was wearing a shade of soft black pajamas with soft white lace on the cuffs and collar of the shirt and the bottom of the pants, they had little white snow flakes all over them, they let on that she had a nice body but not too much.

"Aren't Pajama's so much more comfortable than other clothes?" Near asked

"Yeah, they are" she said softly yawning as she walked towards her bed forgetting to take her braid out "I don't think I'll get out of them tomorrow."

She then picked up her Bear and snuggled under the covers.

"Good night, Near" she said as he turned out the lights and climbed into his own bed.

"Good night Sakura" He replied

"See you in the morning, Na- Near" she said quietly as she dozed off

"I promise" near said as he too fell to sleep.

**How'd you like it? Please read and review, The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it, Hope you enjoyed the newest installment of "Close To You"**


	4. The Announcement

Disclaimer: I hate saying this but, I don't own Death Note

A/N

Thank you so much to those of you who answered my plea for help, I would have updated sooner but there were some unforseen... interruptions... in my schedule, including a visit from a friend, a bad thunderstorm, and a family dinner that no one told me about. The OC's form NearTheEnd and Topaz Maia are in this chapter, they were the first to submit so a special thanks to them!! Love ya both!! Oh and if you see anything that your characters do that you don't like tell me and I'll change it.

"Speaking"

"Thinking"

_Flashback_

"Sakura get up," Near said gently shaking her shoulder, "Roger's making an announcement and we don't want to be late."

"Oh, ok." she said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had never bothered to take the braid out of her hair so it was still in a now messy braid with bits and pieces of hair sticking out from it at odd angles.

Sakura looked in the mirror and gasped at her appearance. She immediately removed the ribbon from her hair letting her wavy brown hair flow freely, she brushed it into order and turned to Near.

"When is he making the announcement?" she asked quietly

"In five minutes." He answered

"W-We should go then." she said slowly making her way to the door in her pajamas, Near following suit.

Near led the way down the hall passing Mello and Matt's shared bedroom just as the two were coming out.

"Hey Sakura!" Matt said waving to her even though she was already close enough to see him

"Good morning, Matt" she said smiling sweetly.

"Kyaaa!!" they all turned to see Helen, dressed in jeans and a fitting black T-shirt accompanied by a thin black elastic bracelet with a yin yang charm dangling from it. She was halfway down the hall, two thirds, three fourths, Sakura braced herself for the inevitable, Bam! Helen tackled Sakura into a hug.

"You are so cute!!" Helen yelled "I love your Pajama's your, they're so cute!! You should wear your hair down all the time!! It's so cute!!" she spouted

"H-Helen!" sakura yelled quietly getting her attention. (A/N what can I say, she's a quiet person)

"W-We're going to be late." she said as Helen let her go.

"Oh, right! Let's go!" Helen said cheerily and grabbed Sakura's hand and running down the hall.

"That isn't normal!" Mello groaned "No one should have that much energy this early on Saturday morning!"

"Lily, Keira!" they heard Helen screech "look, look at her, isn't she so cute!?"

The boys rounded the corner to see Helen chattering away to Lily and Keira, Lily was a girl with orange and purple streaked blonde hair wearing a purple tank top along with an orange skirt with a brown belt and brown pants that were rolled up to her knee under the skirt, and orchid boots. She was happily munching on a chocolate bar that Mello was eying hungrily.

The other girl, Keira, had light grey hair and wore a light blue Pajama top that went down to her knees, and shorts with one blue pant leg and one black and boots, one boot black, the other blue on opposite sides of the blue and black pant legs. (A/N kinda think of a checkerboard)

"We are going to be late." Sakura said quietly as she backed over to Near.

"Aw c'mon, relax, we don't bite," Lily joked, "and Mello, don't even think about it, this," she said pointing to the chocolate bar, "is mine."

Mello glared at her for a while as they began to walk muttering something along the lines of "selfish," and "Never shares."

When they reached their destination, which was the cafeteria, they saw that almost all of the other children from Whammy's were already gathered there. Sakura began to feel uncomfortable and moved closer to Near hanging onto his sleeve as not to be separated. They stayed on the outskirts so they didn't have to deal with all the pushing and shoving children.

"So... I'm bored." Lily said as she tossed her empty chocolate wrapper into a nearby trash can.

"Me too." Helen agreed sitting on the ground.

"That's not sanitary." Keira pointed out as she stared at the odd girl who was now lying on the floor with her hands folded on her stomach.

"So." Helen retorted pretending to be angry and crossing her arms.

Matt squatted down next to her and poked her in the cheek.

"Stop it." Helen responded swatting at his hand.

"You have my Zelda game don't you?" He asked poking her again.

"Maybe." Helen said closing her eyes and shrugging "Maybe not. You'll never know."

"Give." he said sticking his hand out so it was right in front of her face.

Helen opened her eyes then looked emotionlessly at Matt's hand then at Matt, and back to his hand and opened her mouth then bit down on his hand.

"Ow!!" Matt yelled recoiling his hand. "She bit me, You bit me!"

"Uh huh." Helen responded smiling.

"I'm going to get Rabies and DIE!" Matt said dramatically then fell backwards.

"I'm not bored anymore." Lily said sitting down cross legged and watching the two.

"I don't have rabies." Helen pouted uncrossing and crossing her arms again.

"I'm dying." Matt said feigning a weak voice.

"Noooo!" Helen cried masking a smile, deciding to play along and cradling Matt's head in her arms.

"I need..." Matt whispered reaching up to .

"What?" Helen asked leaning closer to listen.

"Zelda." Matt finished.

Helen gave Matt a you've-got-to-be kidding-me look then dropped him standing up and rummaged through her pocket producing the gameboy game.

"Want it?" she asked holding it up.

"Yes." Matt answered standing up.

"Too bad." Helen smiled turning around and running Matt chasing close behind.

Helen, not realizing that Matt was right behind her, turned to stick her tung out at him just as he was about to yell for her to stop. They collided face first instantly freezing.

The whole cafeteria seemed to go quiet, then the two fell to the ground facing opposite directions. Matt was holding his throat like he was choking and coughing and Helen was blushing bright red and covering her mouth with both hands.

"Oh my god I'm going to die! Poison!!" Matt yelled wiping his tung on his sleeve.

Helen jumped up and ran out into the hall yelling back "I have to go brush my mouth, and gargle, and brush my mouth!"

"Brush...her mouth?" Sakura said tilting her head to the side "That sounds a bit awkward if you think about it."

"I don't blame her," Mello spoke up looking down at his friend who was still licking his sleeve, "Stupid didn't brush last night."

"Ew!" Lily and Sakura said in unison then turned to look at each other Lily bursting out laughing and Sakura giggled.

"Ahem," roger cleared his throat loudly standing on a chair so everyone could see him. Every one went silent, "We will be going on a camping trip, You are all to pack your things, enough for a week, and report to the busses at 8:00 pm. We will be driving all night and there will be facilities in the back of the bus. Sleeping bags will be provided if you do not have one. That is all."

"Camping!" Lily yelled excitedly "Keira, you and I are going to be tent-mates!!"

"We're already roommates," Keira pointed out, "it won't be much different."

"Yes it will!" Lily exclaimed as she ran back to her room to start to pack.

"Bye." Keira said turning to the group with a smile then walking after her roommate and friend.

"Bye Sakura." Mello said dragging Matt behind him and completely ignoring Near.

" 'ye 'akuwa." Matt said tung practically attached to his sleeve.

"Bye everybody." Sakura said smiling happily.

"Let's go pack too, Near." she said smiling brightly at him.

"Ok, let's go." Near responded walking towards the doors where everyone was filtering out.

Sakura happily followed her friend into the line as they walked out at a rather slow pace. Sakura looked around at all the different people feeling a little bit more confident due to how many people she'd already befriended. She looked forward and smiled only to find that she'd been separated from Near. Sakura started to panic and her heart rate increased.

"Near?" she called out timidly.

No answer. "Near? Where are you? Near?!" she called again louder and more frantically.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, then turned to see a girl with medium length platinum blonde hair tied in a low ponytail by a white ribbon wearing a black tank top and white pajama bottoms. "Angel, nice to meet you."

"I-I'm S-Sakura, n-nice to meet you t-too." Sakura said giving her a small smile.

"Keep walking." Angel ordered steering Sakura forwards. "Don't look behind you, one boy one girl, not nice people." Angel informed Sakura.

Sakura's back stiffened but she kept walking like Angel had told her.

"How old are you, ten, eleven, thirteen?" Angel asked taking a sharp turn as they exited the doors so that they were now standing against a wall on the outside of the cafeteria next to the doors that they had just come out of.

"Sakura." a voice said from nearby. They turned to see Near looking over at them from the hallway that Sakura and Near had come from earlier.

"Near!" Sakura said happily smiling again.

"You guys like thirteen?" Angel asked again.

"Fifteen." Near stated as Sakura padded over to him.

"Oh, sorry." Angel apologized then walked away.

"She was nice." Sakura said honestly as she reached him.

"Let's go pack." Near said walking towards their room.

"What about Helen, she doesn't know we're leaving." Sakura asked genuinely concerned.

"That was her roommate, she'll tell her." Near explained.

"Who? Angel? She's Helen's roommate?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, Helen's roommate and the only person that Helen doesn't know." Near said in his usual monotone.

"That doesn't make any sense Near." Sakura said shaking her head.

"Does it have to?" he responded.

"I guess not." Sakura said hesitating thinking that she'd made him angry.

"I'm not angry with you Sakura." Near said as though he'd read her mind.

She smiled at him as confirmation and continued walking. When they got back Sakura packed her clothes, ribbons, brushes, toiletries, and a black blanket with a white moon on it was crammed into her pillow, everything except her tooth brush and toothpaste so she could brush later. She turned to look over at near who had already finished and had a white sleeping bag on top of his light grey bag.

"Wanna do a puzzle?" Sakura asked

"Sure." Near answered and picked a 300 piece puzzle from under the night stand.

**Thank you so much for helping me out guys, You can still send me requests to put your character(s) into the story, the more the merrier. The idea for the camping trip is courtesy of Topaz Maia, you rock! Zomg My cat's name is Topaz! Now everyone, go check out NearTheEnd's stories, They are awesomness!! **


	5. On Our Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or Halo, or anything else for that matter

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or Halo, or anything else I mention.

It is currently 2:32 AM on Sunday July 13, 2008

Explanation (feel free to skip):

**Sorry for the long time in between updates, my compy's were down for a while then my dad decided to visit (Oh how I hate that man) and I can't do much when he's around. The man who impregnated my mother makes it hard for me to type anything, hence the reason why I have hidden the now mandatory sleeping drugs in a small cavity on the bottom of my left tennis shoe through a small slit from which it can not fall out of and intend to walk through puddles tomorrow (same fate that befell the Ritalin), hehehe, take that stupid parents. Anyways he has an idea that through attempting to spend time with us we might bond and the like but I have no interest in bonding with him, I'd much rather he leave so I may enjoy the brief time I have until we are all forced to move to another state and live with him once more. **

Shout out to Topaz Maia, thanx for the PM, got me moving on this chapter, extra long chappie for you!!

ZorraVixen's OC's will be introduced today!

Near and Sakura finished the puzzle and decided to pay a visit to Helen and Angel, they were walking down the hall when they heard someone throw what sounded like a trash can, then they heard the sounds of a video game.

"Damn it Matt!!" they heard Mello yell, "Where the fuck is my damn chocolate!?"

"I don't know, I'm about to shoot the crap out of the covenant on Halo!" Matt yelled back, but not nearly as loud as Mello was now ranting about his chocolate being gone.

"He's going to blame me." Near monotoned.

Sakura looked over at him for a minute then back to Mello and Matt's open door that the earlier offended trash can was rolling out of.

Mello stomped out into the hall and picked up the trash can only to drop it again and point at Near, "You!! You took my fucking chocolate didn't you?! You bitch!!" he roared.

"Mello who're you blaming now?" Matt groaned lazily walking into the hallway, "Oh, hey Near, Hey Sakura." He said stretching like he'd just been asleep… or spent hours playing Halo in the same spot on the floor.

"Matt, he's evil!! No, he's not just evil, he is the white child of satan!! He is the evil spawn of satan sent to earth to torture me for eternity!!" Mello shouted still pointing accusingly at Near.

"Mello, Near didn't take your chocolate, I think it might be stashed in a shoebox under your bed." Matt said picking up the forgotten trash can and tossing it back into their room, the floor was strewn with chocolate wrappers from it already, what was the point of trying to make it look any cleaner?

"I'm not stupid Matt, of course I looked there!!" Mello yelled turning to Matt.

"Then let's go to the kitchen." Matt said in an attempt to get his friend to calm down. Mello nodded and walked briskly in the direction of the Kitchen, Matt following closely behind him.

"Matt's a good friend to Mello." Sakura said smiling after the two boys. Near nodded and continued walking towards Helen's room.

When they got there Sakura knocked and the door was answered by angel.

"Hello Near, Hello Sakura." Angel greeted inviting them in with a hand motion, "Do either of you know what happened to Helen? I think she might've gone crazy, she's unresponsive and keeps mumbling to herself."

"Helen?" Sakura asked walking closer to Helen who was sitting on her bed with her fingers on her lips. Helen didn't even look up at her, she just continued to sit there and stare at the wall.

"Let me try." Near said standing in front of Helen, "Hello Matt, Mello." Near said turning towards the door, Sakura looked over to the door and didn't see either of the boys. When Sakura looked back Helen was on the ground.

"What the crap Near?!" Helen exclaimed standing back up, "You almost gave me a heart attack! Hey, when did Near and Sakura get here?"

"Helen, we got here a couple of minutes ago, haven't you even noticed us?" Sakura asked pouting a bit, sure Helen scared the crap out of her but she was still her friend.

"Oh… sorry." Helen said quietly making Sakura more confused.

"You seem to have a crush on Matt." Near stated calmly. Helen tackled him and pinned him to the ground and he managed to remain expressionless.

"If you tell anyone, I swear, I'll steel Mello's chocolate and tell him it was you." Helen hissed.

"Now that is a frightening concept." Near said, Helen swore that she saw him smile but dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"Helen, you should tell him." Sakura said smiling gently at her, "It'll hurt more if you never tell him."

"Never tell who what?" a voice came from the doorway.

"Hello Matt, and I'm assuming Mello is with you." Near said trying to look at the redhead standing in the doorway and failing miserably.

"Hello satan." Mello said coming into view, "Hey Sakura, Helen, and…"

"Angel." Angel said as she sat down at a computer and began typing.

"Hey guys." Sakura said sitting down on Helen's bed. Helen jumped off of Near and ran to the bathroom, the lock clicking into place soon after.

"… do we want to know what just happened?" Mello asked leaning on the door frame opposite from Matt.

"Not really." Sakura answered shaking her head.

"She's avoiding me?" Matt asked yawning and pulling his trusty red game boy advance SP out of his pocket.

"Yes." Angel answered never lifting her eyes from the screen.

Matt sighed, "I will never understand girls."

"Helen, When do you plan on coming out of there?!" Angel yelled startling everyone except Near who seemed to be unaffected, "You still have to pack you know!!"

"Never!!" Helen responded without opening the door.

Angel sighed and continued to type.

"What are you typing?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I'm hacking into Roger's computer." Angle answered simply.

"Ooh let me help!" Matt said sauntering over to the computer.

"Alright." Angel said scooting over a little bit so Matt could get a better view of the screen. In a few minutes they were in.

"So I was right, how unfortunate." Angel sighed, "L is coming on the camping trip for visit and he's brining the main suspect in the Kira case with him."

"What?!" Mello yelled storming over to the computer, "WHY THE HELL WOULD HE BRING KIRA?!"

"I think that L trusts him a little more than he should." Near said walking over to where the majority of the people were now standing.

"But why would he bring the man he thinks is Kira?" Helen asked scaring everybody half to death.

"When the hell did you get out here?!" Mello yelled pointing at Helen with his eye twitching slightly

"Who's L? And What's Kira?" Sakura asked toying with the ends of her hair nervously.

"Kira is a mass murderer killing criminals and all who oppose him, L is the worlds greatest detective, there isn't a case he can't solve but he's been working on this case for a while." Matt explained, "He believes that Kira is a boy named Light Yagami and L was handcuffed to him last time I hacked "Watari's" computer. We all know who Watari is but we won't tell that bastard Kira."

"What makes L so important to you guys?" Sakura asked hoping to try to understand how things worked in her new home.

"This place," Mello said motioning all around with his hands, "is where L grew up and now it's basically a training ground for more L's with me, Satan, and Matt at the top."

"Near's first, Mello's second and Matt is third but he doesn't really care." Helen said holding up a finger for Near, two for Mello, and three for Matt in time with their names.

"So Mello and Matt are competing against Near?" Sakura asked

"Yes but Matt doesn't seem to really care and Mello…" Helen trailed off.

"Mello is impulsive and is my self proclaimed rival, Mello needs to learn how to control himself." Near said almost like he had said it so many times that it was and old boring speech.

"I'll kick your ass, little bastard!!" Mello yelled charging at the albino.

"Mello, I don't think that's a wise idea." Angel said turning her swivel chair to face Mello who had Near by his shirt ready to strike him at any moment.

"And why not?!" Mello sneered glaring at Angel.

"Because Linda is on her way and I do not wish for you to get in trouble." She said simply, it reminded Mello of Near making him want to hit him even more.

Mello decided to drop Near making him land painfully on the ground, almost instantly Linda was at the door.

"Hey Angel, Hey Helen, Hi Matt, Hi Mello, Hi new girl, Hi Near!" Linda rattled off.

"Good bye Linda." Matt, Mello, Helen, Near and Angel said in unison on different degrees of annoyance Mello and Matt's being the highest, Helen sounding excited, and Near and Angel using almost matching monotones. Then Matt, being closest to the door, waved with a mockingly sweet smile and slammed the door in her face.

"I'm gonna tell Roger!!" they heard her yell then footsteps racing down the hall.

"Shit." Angel said turning back to the computer and rapidly typing in various codes and hitting enter. The door clicked and was opened by none other than roger.

"Got any two's?" Mello asked glaring at Near.

"Go Fish." Near said simply and Mello growled making Sakura shift closer to Near.

Roger looked over to the computer, Angel was playing solitaire quietly with a bored expression on her face. Roger turned to Matt and Helen, Matt was sitting with his back against the bed and Helen was hanging upside down from the bed poking him in the cheek.

"Helen stop it, I've gotta find the boss to get the last crystal and save the world!!" Matt yelled tilting the upper half of his body away from her.

"Keep the door open." Roger said waving dismissively.

When they were sure Roger couldn't hear them anymore they let out a breath that none of them knew they were holding.

"That was close." Matt said letting his hands relax and showing everyone that his gameboy wasn't even on.

"Sakura's your real name isn't it?" Angel asked turning to look at her.

"Yes." Sakura said glancing at Near briefly.

"That's not good." Angel said leaning back in her chair and putting her hand on her forehead.

"Holy crap, I thought it was just your alias!" Helen said jumping up and standing on the bed.

"Idiot, what the hell were you thinking?!" Mello yelled at Sakura who was hiding behind Near and trying to hold back tears.

"I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't know." Sakura stuttered tears rolling down her cheeks. Near glared at Mello and turned to Sakura whispering something to her that no one else could hear, Sakura nodded and wiped her tears away.

"If everyone else is using fake names and I use my real name Kira should have plenty of reason to think that it's not my real name and probably won't use it." Sakura said shakily.

"But there is still a what, fifty-three point twenty six percent chance that he'll try any name we give him," Matt spoke up pulling his goggles down so they hung around his neck, "after all we are all potential successors to L making us possible future enemies of Kira, possible obstructions in his path to a so called new world free of sin."

"Nice logic-y skills Matty, very nice," Helen said in a playful and completely unserious voice but all of her playfulness faded away in an instant and she sat up straight with a sharp look to her eyes, "but because L, the worlds three best detectives, is with him won't that make him less likely to kill us? After all, it would be rather incriminating if after he visited the Whammy's house's kids they all started dying. Kira is not stupid, he wouldn't do something like that but our detective friend tends to try to cover all possibilities so L might be using us as bait to get Light Yagami to try to kill us as more evidence, I wouldn't put it past him. Mello stop growling you are not an animal. Anyway, the only other explanation would be that he knows that Light Yagami wouldn't, no, couldn't kill us because it would be more evidence that he was Kira and if that reason is to be believed then it would be more like L is protecting us by nullifying Light Yagami's chance of finding out about this place without L knowing and killing us all. But with that option L is probably trying to conserve himself, his legacy, I do believe that it is a horrid sin to try to create clones of yourself."

"Did Helen really just say that?" Matt asked looking between Sakura and Angel, "That didn't sound like Helen."

"She does that sometimes, it's like a shot of Ritalin." Angel explained, "She'll be back to normal in five, four, three, two, one."

"I've been travelin' the land, travelin' the sand not knowing where I'm going, never having any plan," Helen began singing and swinging her feet, "Because anything I wanted I had to grab it in my hands, abracadabra there's a rabbit in my hands, cuz I've got the magic stick bust the bust the baddest tricks, fish for a whale pulled a ship up out of it. What's that I just saw? A platypus? Naw, maybe it's a rat crawling flat on it's paws, or a baby dragon just draggin' it's claws, it doesn't really matter because it's Saturday so look that away. Three o' clock matter-day, let's collaborate, and I'll pay you back soon with a crazy rap tune, but for now I'm just gazing at the moon…"

"What the fucking hell was that Helen?!" Mello demanded

"That was gazing at the moon by flowbots." Helen answered innocently but just as hyper as normal.

"Helen, you should pack your things, we only have three hours until we leave for camp at eight." Angel said standing up and walking over to the bathroom, "You people be careful with her, I can't stand it when she cries."

"What the hell was that Angel?!" Matt demanded grabbing Angel's wrist and forcing her to turn around, "That wasn't Helen, what the hell is going on!?"

Angel pulled her arm out of Matt's grip and glared at him, "It's none of your business Mail."

Matt slammed her against the wall, "I told you to _never_ call me that."

"Bite me." Angel answered spitting in his face.

"Matt what are you doing?" Helen asked walking over to Matt and placing a hand on his shoulder. Matt wiped the spit off his face and shrugged her off, "Nothing." He growled storming out the door.

"Matty's… PMS-ing." Helen joked halfheartedly then hurriedly followed after him. Angel opened her mouth to talk but shut it turning to open the Bathroom door.

"Helen has multiple personalities, doesn't she?" Sakura said as more of a statement than a question as soon as Helen was out of ear shot. Angel's back went stiff and her hand froze on the door handle,

"What of it?" Angel asked quietly not moving an inch.

"Does she know?" Sakura stood up and walked closer to Angel.

"No." Angel answered stiffly

"Why not?" Sakura asked sopping a few feet behind Angel, "She has to realize that something happens and she has no memories of certain time periods, she deserves to know! You can't keep it from her!"

"She just thinks she has memory problems, I told her it could happen." Angel spun around to glare at the smaller girl, "What do you think I should've done?! Tell her that there are two people in her body and that one is responsible for her entire families deaths?! Yeah, her "other half" is a cold hearted sadistic bitch who loved to tell me about how she killed Helen's family. Helen is the name of her other half, pretty screwed up, right? But it gets better," Angel said bitterly as she walked closer to Sakura, "Helen's family let her be experimented on for years and that's how her personalities were split, The Helen you all know is a result of her having to be… reborn, I guess that's a good way to put it." Angel spat the words out like venom, "Her family didn't give a shit about her, she was raised for the second time by the scientists who were nicer to her than her real parents but they only wanted to make her something they could use for personal gain, then the original Helen, now her other half, who is actually a good person at heart once you get past all the deaths she's responsible for, she killed the scientists, her parents, her big brother, her big sister, and left her little brother alive, He's here somewhere too. I told him about the split personality thing and he forgives her, he forgave her as soon as she reverted back to "Nice Helen" who's real name was given to her as Hera. So she has two real names, Hera and Helen you know Hera. Her little brother was going to be given the same treatment as her, abuse from her parents and older siblings both physical and mental then experimentation. I personally think that her parents deserved it." Angel finished and stomed into the bathroom slamming the door shut and locking it.

"What the fuck!?" Mello yelled finally speaking up, "So Helen's a murderer?! Shouldn't we tell someone?!"

"No…" Sakura said quietly, "This is something that we should let be. I agree with what Angel's doing."

"What the fucking hell!?" Mello bellowed

"I bet you I can keep it a secret longer than you Mello." Near spoke up twirling a lock of his hair.

"You're on Satan!" Mello yelled, he'd fallen into Near's trap, everyone knew that Mello never gave up a chance to beat Near in something, even cards which was why gofish hadn't seemed so strange to Roger earlier.

"Thank you Satan." Angel's voice came muffled from the other side of the door. Sakura giggled and Near smiled a little while Mello glared.

"Bye loser, Bye Sakura, and goodbye creepy psycho girl who hides in bathrooms and hacks computers, See you people later." Mello said as he left, off to find Matt and Helen.

"It's Angel you botch!" Angel yelled back (A/N yes I meant botch, not bitch, look it up it's a word. ))

"Bye, Angel," Sakura said as she walked towards the door, Near close behind, "I hope we can be friends."

"Sure why not." Angel said through the door.

"Good bye, Angel." Near said as he shut the door behind himself and Sakura.

"Helen must have been really smart if she managed to not get caught, I wonder how smart she really is." Sakura wondered quietly aloud.

"Let's go do a puzzle, Sakura."

"Ok."

--With Matt and Helen--

"Matt, Matt!" Helen yelled as she finally caught up with Matt who'd been running since he left Helen and Angel's bedroom.

"Helen, what happened.. back there, that… definitely wasn't… you." Matt said between gasps of air. Helen stopped in front of him panting and looked into his eyes panting.

"I… Have Memory lapses… sometimes." Helen panted leaning against the wall.

"Helen you-" Matt was cut off when Helen regained her composure and stood up straight looking him in the eye, her eyes just like they had been in her room earlier.

"I am Helen, do not question Hera about that incident." Helen said her voice cold and dark.

"Hera?! What are you talking about?!" Matt asked confused, he was very smart but nothing could prepare him for what was going on.

"Hera is the girl you know, she remembered something and decided to make her assumed name my name, I am the original but I've seen enough of this world and she has seen so little of it," Helen said sounding sad for her counterpart, "I will not allow you to make her sad she has endured more than her fare share of troubles, I had to kill our family and our tormenters but do not blame her for it, she is innocent and only knows that someone killed her entire family except her brother. She forgives too easily and always wants to befriend people trusting them completely but I watch out for her making it easy for her to live here where she can be comfortable. Can you understand?"

Matt nodded dumbstruck.

"Good, now I'll give Hera control back but if you tell her about me, I will come back and I swear, I will beat you within an inch of your life." Helen growled before smiling and waving.

"Matt?" Helen asked her voice normal again and a very confused look on her face.

"Sorry, I just got confused, so you have memory lapses? How often?" Matt asked trying to act like nothing was different after all, nothing was he just knew more.

"Oh, umm, just every once in a while it's nothing to worry about, Angel said it could happen to anyone, she never says much to me though." Helen said and sighed then looked back up at her friend, "So you're ok, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess I over reacted." Matt said sheepishly and adjusted his goggles.

"Was it something I said during my memory lapse?" Helen asked curiously.

"Yeah…" Matt said then smirked thinking of something that sounded Helen enough to him, "You said you were in love with Mello and that you two were gonna elope to Japan where Mello was going to become a sumo wrestler and wrestle Godzilla."

"What!? Why would I say that!?" Helen asked shaking Matt by his shoulders, "Mello could never beat Godzilla! Then Matty couldn't be Mello's wifey anymore!"

"My what!? What did you say!?" Mello asked turning the corner and pointing at them.

"Uh oh, better run Matty, looks like Mello's PMS-ing too!!" Helen then grabbed Matt's wrist and took off down the hall, "I'm stealing Mello's wifey and we're going to go to Japan and fight Mothera!"

"What!?" Matt asked, his plan backfiring as Helen kidnapped him, Mello in hot pursuit.

"What the fuck!?" Mello yelled from behind them. Suddenly Helen stopped and stepped t the side causing Mello to crash into Matt.

"Oh my God I have to pack!!" Helen yelled before sprinting of towards her room.

"That was interesting." Matt said standing up and adjusting his goggles before dusting himself off.

"Ugh, bitch." Mello groaned sitting up and rubbing his head.

--Eight O' Clock--

"Everyone please, place your things in the bottom compartment of the bus that you will be riding on and enter the bus." Roger directed from his perch atop a chair, speaking into his newly acquired megaphone.

"Damn it, the old bastard got louder!" Mello growled covering his ears to try to block out the annoyingly loud voice.

"That'd not nice Mello." Sakura said indignantly as herself, Mello, Near, Matt and Helen walked towards the bus together.

"I don't give a fuck if it's nice, he's fucking annoying!" Mello yelled making Sakura flinch back behind Near.

"Geez Mello, no need to scare the poor thing." Matt said laughing as Mello glared at the ground growling profanities under his breath.

"Mello's on his period." Helen whispered from beside Matt.

"Damn it Helen! I'm not a chick!!" Mello yelled stomping his foot and glaring at her, silencing her for only a moment and even then she kept a slightly insane grin on her face.

"Whatever you say Mello, What ever you say." Helen said angering him even more but he decided to keep it to himself this time, but next time he'd get her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Angel said strolling over to their little group.

"Hey Angel!" Sakura said smiling happily at her, Sakura hadn't expected Angel to actually accept her offer to be friends but was elated by Angel's acceptance none the less.

"Hi Angel!!" Helen said excitedly, "Are you gonna be our friend too now!?"

"I'm offended," Angel said jokingly putting a hand to her chest dramatically, "I thought I already was your friend, Helen."

"Yay!!" Helen yelled tackling the other girl into a hug. Angel chuckled and patted her on the back.

"Now if you would kindly let me go, I enjoy breathing." Angel said her voice a bit strained, but it was to no avail.

"Hi Angel." Matt said waving a little and laughing at her current predicament.

"Hi." Mello said in a bored tone instead of his normal angry one.

"He's on his period." Helen whispered to Angel making her smile and repress a giggle.

"Mello, I had no idea." Angel teased then succumbed to her laughter. Mello growled and glared but he wouldn't hit them, even Mello had morals, he didn't hit girls.

"Mello, Matt." A smug voice came from behind Mello and Matt.

"Milo, what an unpleasant surprise." Matt groaned turning to face the two biggest wanna be's in Whammy's, Milo and Mark. Mark wore a loose horizontally striped t-shirt and worn baggy blue jeans along with a pair of cheap orange swimming pool goggles. Milo wore loose-ish black jeans and a black t-shirt along with his greasy dirty blonde hair that he straightened daily, they were quiet the eyesore.

"What the fuck do you want?" Mello groaned wishing that they'd just disappear off the face of the earth

"You associating yourself with this lowlife bitches?" Milo asked mockingly in his high pitched nasally voice.

"They're not bitches Milo, They're our friends you little wanna-be bastard." Matt growled ready to hit the next one that insulted the girls.

"They're bitches if Milo says they are." Mark agreed and ran a hand through his splotchy dyed red hair. Sakura started crying behind Near who growled at the two trouble makers.

"Oh did we make the wittle baby bitch cry? Aww poor wittle ugly bitch." Milo cooed sarcastically then laughed maniacally, snorting every few seconds as he tried to take in air. Matt and Mello glared at the two ready to strike but briefly looked back at Sakura who was now reduced to a sniveling heap on the ground in Near's arms who looked pretty pissed off himself.

"Helen take Sakura." Near ordered and handed the crying girl to her friend. Near charged at the two wanna-be's and tackled Mark, the smaller of the two, punching any part of the fallen bully he could reach. Matt and Mello took a step back and exchanged glances before shrugging and turning back to watch in amazement.

"What the hell!?" Milo yelled in surprise, "I didn't even think the little shit could run!"

Milo tried to pull Near off of Mark but the little albino refused to budge and punched Milo in the nose causing him to fall on his ass howling and clutching his now broken nose. Mello and Matt just continued to watched in disbelief, since when did Near lose his temper and actually get into fist fights?

"What's going on over there?!" Roger yelled fighting through the crowd of teens and preteens. Near jumped off Mark and backed towards Sakura and Helen, taking Sakura from her. Angel got up from and stood in front of Mello and Matt just as Roger came into view completely.

"They got into a fight Roger, Near tried to break it up a few seconds ago but he got pushed to the ground and hurt his hands." Angel said making up an excuse to try and cover all possibilities of Near being involved like he had been

"She's lying!! It was Near!! Near beat us up!" Mark blurted out earning laughs and snorts from the audience that either hadn't cared to look at the fight earlier or saw it and just wanted to see the disagreeable pair get in trouble, plus who got beat up by Near? he was practically crippled, or so they all thought.

"Angel?" Roger asked implying the question of weather or not she was lying.

"What would I have to gain by lying to you?" Angel asked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Milo, Mark, you will not be participating in swimming for the first three days we are there." Roger declared and made his way back to the bus. Mark and Milo glared at Near who glared right back.

"We'll get you bitches, all of you!" Milo proclaimed angrily, pointing a finger at the group before retreating to tend to his nose.

"Yeah!" Mark sneered standing up only to find his partner had abandoned him, "H-Hey! Milo! Wait for me!" Mark cried before turning to run in the same direction Milo had.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Helen asked kneeling next to Near on the ground

"I-I'm f-fine, d-don't w-w-worry about m-me-e." Sakura sobbed, Near stroked her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear while gently rocking her once again.

"C'mon, let's get on the bus," Matt said walking over and extending a hand to help Helen up, he didn't bother trying to help Near up, Near would never except the offer, "It's no good if we get left behind and I bet you it's more comfortable and a heck of a lot cleaner on the bus… well maybe not cleaner but it's better than sitting outside on the ground."

Helen took Matt's hand with a smile and Near nodded standing up with Sakura in his arms bridal style. Near didn't look too weird carrying Sakura to the buss, after all there were at least ten kids at whammy's that couldn't walk at all and they were all extremely intelligent to say the least. When they got on the Bus they all took their seats in the three person bus seats, Mello sat next to the window on one with Angel between him and Helen (How this seating arrangement came about he'd never know but Mello had a hunch that Helen had something to do with it.), Matt had his own seat because he was sprawled out across it and no one wanted to ask him to move, after all he was always with Mello, the scariest guy in whammy's. Sakura and Near sat together in there own seat, Near next to the window because Sakura had insisted that he have the window seat.

"Is this seat taken?" Sakura looked up from her seat and saw a girl dressed in a black tank top and black semi-tight pants with a chain running from her belt loop to her pocket, no doubt attached to her wallet. She wore black fishnet gloves that stopped an inch before her elbow and a black leather choker with a dark silver cross hanging from it and a navy blue ribbon tying her jet black hair back. The girl could have been a vampire, her skin was pale and her cobalt eyes give the impression that she was looking right into your very soul and stealing a part of it.

"No, you can sit here." Sakura said quietly and scooted closer to Near to make room for her.

"Thanks, I'm Onyx by the way." The girl said smiling at her and sliding in next to her.

"Be careful, Sakura, she'll steal your soul if you aren't careful!" Helen said holding up a finger as if to reprimand and winking.

"Hey, I resent that!" Onyx said glaring at Helen who shrugged and ducked back down into her own seat but not before giving one last comment.

"Or maybe steal your innocence!!"

Onyx growled but Sakura reached out a hand and put it on the girls shoulder,

"It's ok Helen's just kind of crazy, she's only teasing, it means she likes you." Sakura said smiling sweetly and completely innocent.

"I just have a bad rep, after all, I am the best thief here." Onyx said and Sakura could tell she was proud of it.

"By the way, this is Near, He's my best friend ever!" Sakura said and hugged Near causing a light blush to dust his cheeks and across his nose.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, how old are you?" Onyx asked looking at them questioningly.

"We're both fifteen but Near's older, his birthday's in August and mine's in December."

"I see, I'm sixteen, nice to meet you both though I think Near's needs a little black in his wardrobe… or maybe, I dunno, color?" Onyx said semi-tauntingly.

Near turned to face her, "I don't think that you have room to talk."

"Touché." Onyx replied and crossed her arms out of habit.

"But his hair is pretty isn't it?" Sakura asked happy to converse with her new found friend.

Onyx laughed, "Yes, Near's hair is very pretty, Near's a very pretty boy."

Near looked at her emotionlessly, "Thank you." He monotoned.

"N-No I didn't mean it like that! Near's… u-umm… handsome, very handsome, not pretty." Sakura said not managing to keep her stuttering away due to her embarrassment. Near blushed a little again but kept himself expressionless, and turned to the window watching as the last of the children boarded the bus. Near spotted two identical beings making there way towards the busses doors silently, hand in hand. They looked like reflections of each other, both having olive skin, olive green eyes, wavy mocha hair running over their shoulders and down their back. They also wore the same clothes and long billowing sky blue skirts and white sleeveless tops, they were rather short but Near could tell that they were taller than him, just barely.

"Near, is something the matter?" Sakura asked gently touching his shoulder with her hand.

"No, I'm fine." Near said giving her a brief and almost unnoticeable smile.

"Kay." She said at first not believing him but then deciding that Near had no reason to lie to her and never would unless it was for her own good, she trusted him with her whole heart.

"Love the pajama's by the way." Onyx said pulling Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh! thank you Onyx." Sakura said snapping back into her conversation with Onyx.

"So is this like something that you guys just do between each other or…" Onyx trailed off wondering why they were both still clad in there PJ's.

"Oh, no, I think Near always wears his all the time but today's my lazy day." Sakura explained laughing a little as she spoke.

"I see…" Onyx said thoughtfully before conversing some more with Sakura.

After four hours on the bus, Helen moved to sit with Matt leaving sleeping Angel alone with Mello, the funny thing is that Matt was the first and only to protest while Mello didn't say a word. Sakura had fallen asleep and was leaning comfortably on Near's shoulder and Onyx was sleeping with her arms crossed and her back straight against the bus seat. Most of the other kids, as Near had observed, were also asleep, happily dozing on there friends shoulders or asleep on the floor between two seats (A/N it's more comfortable that way, trust me). In about thirty more minutes Helen and Matt were asleep as well as the two twins that Near had spotted earlier, one was leaning on the others shoulder who was resting her head on top of hers. Near started to picture it as himself and Sakura but shook his head at the idea, she was his friend and that was all.

"Near…" Sakura muttered in her sleep snapping Near's attention back to Sakura. Near wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"I am right here, Sakura." Near whispered in her ear to comfort her.

"Mmm." Sakura snuggled closer and fisted her hand in the white fabric of his shirt.

Near felt his eyelids growing heavy and before he knew it he was being woken up by the speakers on the bus announcing that they had arrived at camp and were pulling in.

"Mmn Near?" Sakura murmured looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"G'morning." Sakura smiled at him and he blushed realizing how close they were.

"Good Morning." Near answered shifting nervously in his seat, he couldn't just push her away and frankly he didn't want to. Suddenly they heard Helen shriek and Sakura jumped clinging to Near tightly before she separated from him to stand up and look over the seats (She had to stand on the seat) to see what was wrong. Helen was standing in the middle of the isle blushing three shades of red and Matt was against the window blushing a dark red that blended in with his hair almost perfectly.

"Helen! Shut your ass up and go back to sleep!!" Mello yelled angry to be woken up and holding a certain platinum blonde girl tight.

"Mello, please release me." Angel said without looking him in the eye, her hair hiding her eyes, and a blush spreading across her face despite her attempts to repress it.

"Oh, sure." Mello said letting go of the girl he hadn't realized he was holding. Angel scooted over so she had her personal space.

"Matt!" Helen yelled backing up as far as she could, "Matt!" Matt stayed silent still red as an overripe tomato.

"We have arrived at Camp Surrender," The bus drivers droning voice came over the speakers again, "Please stay in your seats until the bus has come to a complete stop."

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and if I do anything with your OC's please tell me so I can fix it, I hate to make people angry. This is the longest chapter I've ever written and is sixteen pages on Microsoft Word (I gots that now, not Word Perfect )) and generally this stories chapters are only five pages long. You can still send me OC's and idea's if you want and next chapter I will finish putting in ZorraVixen's Oc's so until next time, bye bye!**


	6. Cabin of Drama

Disclaimer: No

Disclaimer: No! I ain't doin another one!! …fine… I don't own Death note… hmph.

I luv all of you that reviewed, I had two when I started to write this but I'm excited, even when no one reviews I'll still write, I like to write ... Today I'll introduce Princess De La Luna in the story as well as almost everyone ZorraVixen let me use, and Yuki187. Sorry for the confusion Princess De La Luna, I think something got messed up some where, my apologies hugs and I think I'll try to do a group picture of all of the OC's with the guys. Wow, I have a lot of OC's in this story.

It's 11:49 on Friday, August 01, 2008.

Everyone had gotten of the bus only to find that Roger had taken a separate car (smart man) and was already there standing in front of twelve camp volunteers. They were standing in front of a large building that said "Mess Hall" above the door, the building was at the top of a large circle that had two basket ball courts a volley ball court and a three court tennis court. There were two trails branching off from either side of the circle that led into the woods

"Welcome to Camp Surrender, I am pleased to say that we will be having cabins with ten people to a cabin," Roger said bringing the pieces of paper his hand to their attention, "Also as a surprise visit, L and his dear friend Light Yagami will be staying with us as well, in their own separate private cabin. Quiet down children! After you're name is announced you are to go to your respective cabin immediately to unpack and settle in, breakfast is waiting for you in your cabins but lunch will be served in the mess hall in the center of the camp. The girls cabins are on the trail to the left and the boys to the right." Roger paused and breathed for a moment before beginning the list of cabins and their attendants.

"Cabin one on the girls side, Sakura, Helen, Angel, Panini, Pairi, Onyx, Selena, Kayasi, Keira, and Lily." Roger announced, Helen squealed in delight, Angel and Onyx smiled, Sakura giggled, and Lily celebrated with Keira. Sakura gave Near a hug goodbye and waved to Matt and Mello before being dragged off by Helen and Onyx.

When the group of girls finally reached their cabin they saw that the other girls had already gotten there. There were the twins Near had seen earlier sitting together on the bottom bunk of one of the five bunk beds holding hands somewhat nervously. One held a note book and wore a nametag sticker that read Hello I am Pairi, the other girls nametag read Hello I am Panini, upon seeing them enter they both smiled at Onyx who smiled back and waved at them signing something in sign language afterwards.

A girl with long, but not too long, brown hair pulled into a ponytail with a light purple ribbon to keep her hair out of her eyes while she drew in a sketch book sat on the bottom bunk of another bed. She had long bangs that parted in the middle and slanted back as they went down (A/N not good at describing it, I'll have to get the pic done asap), She had deep brown eyes, and wore a light purple button up top with the sleeves rolled up and the buttons undone showing the white tank top that she wore underneath, she also wore comfortably faded blue jeans and worn white tennis shoes giving her a comfortable and friendly look. She also wore a nametag that Read Hello I am Selena and next to the 'a' there was a cute little chibi drawing of herself waving and smiling.

Above her sat a girl with light orange hair and deep emerald eyes listening to her iPod and swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. She wore a light green tank top and blue jean Bermuda shorts as well as a pair of white flip flops and a name tag sticker that said Hello I am Kayasi with a broken heart dotting the 'i'. Kayasi also wore a silver heart locket around her neck that shimmered in the light filtering in through the open window.

"Hello new roomies!!" Helen said loudly as she dropped her luggage on the bottom bunk of an empty bed and sat down next to it, Angel soon came and claimed the bed above hers by tossing her pillow and rolled up sleeping bag on it. No one responded but Helen didn't seem to care as she busied herself with unpacking.

"Sakura, you have to meet my friends Panini and Pairi." Onyx Said as she tossed Sakura's bags onto the nearest empty lower bunk and tossed hers onto the upper bunk as they past it on their way to the twin girls.

"Hey guys, this is Sakura, she's real cool and she's super nice." Onyx said pushing Sakura in front of her so they could see her. Pairi released her sisters hand and wrote something down in her notebook then showed it to Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura, I'm Pairi and this (bold arrow pointing in the direction of her sister) is my identical twin sister Panini." Sakura read out loud then smiled, "Nice to meet you both."

Meanwhile Keira and Lily made their beds and while Keira started unpacking her things, Lily ran over to converse with Helen about random things. Keira smiled and soon saw Angel coming towards her.

"Hello Angel." Keira greeted curious as to why Angel was coming over to her, Angel was very picky about her friends and had only recently taken a liking to any people other than Helen's brother whom she conversed with on a daily basis.

"Hi, Keira," Angel greeted in return, "would you like some help unpacking?" Angel asked in a way that was very similar to Near's usual behavior.

"Sure," Keira said hesitantly, it was obvious that the other girl wanted to talk about something but she wasn't sure what. Angel helped her put away a few things in the shabby dresser next to her bunk before sparking up a conversation.

"I'm not going to try to be discrete with this," Angel said turning to face angel, "L brought Kira, I don't know what the hell he's thinking but just keep from calling Helen and Sakura by name in front of those two. Those are technically their real names, if they die I swear to God, I will unleash hell on Kira."

"I thought you were an angel." Keira said flatly, "Hell doesn't seem appropriate."

"What is the devil but the fallen Angel Gabriel?" Angel answered glaring slightly at the other girl.

"It depends on your religion, tenshi." Keira answered shrugging.

"Don't call me that." Angel said quickly and started to help unpack again.

"It's not an insult it's just Angel in Japanese." Keira said as she followed suit.

"Well don't call me that, it sounds weird." Angel grabbed the last thing from Keira's bag and put it away safely then stood up.

"whatever you say Gabriel." Keira said to Angel's retreating back.

"Bite me." Angel growled glancing back at Keira.

"How interesting…" Keira said thoughtfully as she watched angel walk away angrily.

--Back with Sakura Onyx Panini and Pairi--

Sakura giggled and then turned to look behind her, she had felt some one watching her for a while and decided to see who it was. Sakura made eye contact with the girl who had Selena written on her nametag, Selena quickly looked away and back to her sketch book blushing.

"Hey, I'll be right back, please excuse me." Sakura said politely bowing slightly to Panini Pairi and Onyx who nodded. Sakura walked over to Selena who was now busily drawing in her sketch pad.

"Hi." Sakura said smiling at the other girl who looked up surprised.

"U-Umm H-H-Hello." Selena said the glare on her glasses and her bangs hiding her eyes from view.

"I'm Sakura." Sakura held out her hand for Selena to shake and tilting her head while offering a friendly smile.

"I'm S-Selena." She said taking Sakura's hand. Instantly both girls felt a shock go up their arms.

"Ah!" Selena cried out in surprise.

"Eep!" Sakura cried out equally surprised.

"What's up Sakura?" Onyx asked curiously as she turned her head towards Sakura.

"N-Nothing." Sakura said rubbing her arm, "Just s-some static electricity, i-it surprised us."

"'kay." Onyx turned back to Panini and Pairi talking to them using sign language.

"Onee-sama?" Sakura whispered climbing into the other girls bed and looking her in the eye closely, the glint obscuring her eyes disappearing to show her chocolate orbs that were widened in surprise.

"Sakurako?" Selena asked calling Sakura by a nickname that Sakura hadn't heard in a long time.

"Onee-sama!!" Sakura squealed in delight, jumping on Selena and hugging her.

"Sakurako, I haven't seen you in so long!" Selena said excitedly, "How have you been?! Where were you?! I missed you!!"

"I've been ok and I was in a lot of places, Onee-sama." Sakura said giggling and giving Selena some room to breathe.

"Excuse me for being rude but I couldn't help but over hear you and doesn't Onee-sama imply that she is your sister Sakura?" Keira asked striding over to the two who had unknowingly gained the attention of everyone in the room except Kayasi who was still jamming to her iPod.

"Yes but we're not related we're just like sisters." Sakura said giggling happily.

"So you know each other?" Onyx asked tilting her head to the side and crossing her arms out of habit.

"Yes." Selena answered, Sakura was too busy hugging Selena to answer.

"I see…" Angel said thoughtfully placing a hand on her chin.

"Hey do you know Near Mello and Matt?" Sakura asked hopefully looking to her sister figure. Just then Kayasi nearly fell off the top bunk shaking the bed rather violently.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked concernedly, she didn't know the girl but she still didn't like it when people got hurt.

"I-I'm fine, but did you just say you're friends with Matt?" Kayasi asked brushing off the fact that she'd almost fallen onto the concrete floor and pulling out her earphones.

"Yeah, Matt's a really nice guy." Sakura said smiling fondly as she remembered how he was the first person to actually welcome her to Whammy's followed by Near then Helen, she still wasn't sure about Mello but she still counted him as her friend.

"You don't, you know… like him, do you?" Kayasi asked sounding worried and embarrassed. Kayasi looked at her feet and blushed.

"No, He's kind of like a brother to me." Sakura smiled warmly, "Do you like him?" She asked quietly and smiled encouragingly.

"N-No, I just want to be his f-friend, yeah! His friend, that's it. He sounds like a real nice guy!" Kayasi said trying to hide her nervousness with enthusiasm.

"Mm. I'll introduce you to him, and relax," Sakura said standing up to face her, "I like Near best." Sakura smiled cutely, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Kayasi opened her mouth to say something but closed it without a sound and smiled back.

"Kyaa!!" Helen screeched tackling Sakura into another hug, "So cute!!"

"Eep, Helen!" Sakura tried to get free blushing, she would never get used to this.

"Release my Sakurako!" Selena cried jumping out of bed grabbing Sakura's waist.

"Eek! Onee-sama! Helen!" Sakura giggled, Selena's hands had tickled her sensitive stomach.

"Oh My God! How cute!!" Helen squealed excitedly in her fangirl mode (scary), "She's ticklish!! Cute! Cute! Cute!" Helen started Tickling Sakura and soon Sakura was on the ground filling the cabin with her tinkling laughter as Helen and Selena tickled her. Helen looked slightly insane and Selena looked the part of a caring older sister having fun with her little sister. Angel and Onyx chuckled slightly shaking there heads and then turned to each other realizing they were doing the same thing and laughed. Panini and Pairi smiled to each other and Lily, feeling left out, tickled Keira while she laughed like a maniac. Kayasi dangled her legs over the edge of the bed and laughed just like everyone else feeling grateful to the tiny fifteen year old.

"Well it looks like you're all having plenty of fun." An obviously male voice came from the door frame. All the girls looked up from what they were doing and saw Mello and Matt leaning on opposite sides of the door frame and Near standing behind them.

"May we come in?" Near asked looking at Sakura and raising an eyebrow at her predicament silently wondering who the new girl who was tickling her was.

"Near!!" Sakura cried happily and managed to squirm away from the other two girls. She ran to him and threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I am glad to see you also Sakura." Near said hugging her back and smiling gently.

"I want you guys to meet my friends!" Sakura said happily and grabbed Matt's and Near's hands.

"Hey! What about me?!" Mello asked upset that he'd been left out.

"I only have two hands and I-I'm kind of s-scared of Mello." Sakura said being honest and timid because she knew he'd be mad, "But I still want you to meet them!"

"Hmph, I don't bite." Mello said crossing his arms and following them.

"This is Kayasi, Kayasi this is Matt Mello and Near." Sakura said walking up to the orange haired girl.

"Nice to meet you guys." Kayasi said politely and made the peace sign with her fingers.

"Nice to meet you, I am called Near." Near said nodding to her in acknowledgement.

"Nice ta Meet ya, I'm Matt." Matt said grinning goofily and extending a hand for her to shake witch she took nervously.

"I'm Mello and most of the rumors you hear are probably true… except he one about me killing that one guy." Mello said still pouting about Sakura being scared of him.

"That's nice to know… I think." Kayasi said furrowing her brow and making most of the other girls giggle.

"And this is Selena-Onee-sama." Sakura said pulling them over to the brunette.

"Onee-sama? Sister?" Matt asked looking at Sakura questioningly.

"She's like my sister." Sakura explained, "She's shy like me."

"N-Nice to meet you, are you the boy that my Sakurako talks about?" Selena asked timidly, she had remembered talking about a boy with white hair when she lived with her before and remembered Sakura saying that she liked him the best earlier so she was curious.

"Yes, and I am Near." Near said, silently telling her that if she knew his name that she was not to call him that.

"I'm Matt and I'm pretty sure everyone here knows our names here." Matt said extending a hand for her to shake. Selena put a hand near her chest and took a step back but didn't take it. Matt shrugged but didn't say anything more.

"Mello." Mello said acknowledging that he wasn't ignoring her.

"And this is Panini and Pairi, they don't talk, they can, but they don't." Sakura said introducing the last of her new friends.

"Hello." Matt said extending a hand again which both of them shook at the same time. Smiling at him smally.

Near instantly recognized them from the bus and was kind of shocked that he was meeting them in person but shrugged it off.

"I'm sure that you know my name from the other introductions but once again, I am Near."

Pairi patiently wrote in her notebook before showing it to Near and the other two boys.

"Nice to meet you, Mello, Matt, and Near." It read with a smiley face at the end.

"Nice to meet you too." Mello and Matt said at the same time, Mello was still in a pissy mood but Matt was rather cheerful. Mello glared at his friend who was busy flipping open his trusty gameboy that he pulled out of his pocket.

"You guys will never guess who we share a cabin with." Matt said not looking up from the title sequence of Zelda.

"The Posers?" Kayasi asked curiously as she popped one earphone back in so she could listen to her music and the other people in the room at the same time.

"How'd you know?"

"It was easy Matt," Angel answered instead of Kayasi who just shrugged her shoulders and nodded, "You didn't sound too thrilled about it so it had to be them because there doesn't seem to be anyone else you really don't like. If it was Mello though, Near would have been included."

"We are in the same cabin as the cripple." Mello said flatly getting over his little hissy fit.

"I am not a cripple." Near stated rather distastefully, "I do not wish to be called a cripple, you will upset some one if you do so."

"And since when do I care?" Mello asked sarcastically and glared at Near who didn't even flinch.

"You should, who knows, perhaps someone will smack you in the back of the head with a mysteriously acquired clip board." Near said shrugging his shoulders.

"What the hell are you talking about cr-" Mello was cut off by a sharp blow to the back of his head.

"What the-!?" Mello turned around rubbing his head and saw Helen grinning evily with a clip board standing behind him.

"How long were you standing there?" Matt asked Helen who just smiled and shrugged in response.

"That was rather uncalled for." Selena said quietly keeping her eyes on her suddenly very interesting shoes.

"Yes there's no need for unnecessary violence." Sakura said hesitantly while holding onto Near's pajama clothed arm and hiding behind him.

"But that's the best kind!" Onyx piped up smirking and remaining cross armed but sounding playful despite her scary appearance. Mello glared at her before turning to face Helen again.

"Run." Mello commanded darkly in warning.

"Oh shit!!" Helen screamed before throwing down the clip board and running to the other side of the room and climbing into the top bunk of the bed she shared with Angel.

"Mello…" Angel said darkly, "Let it go."

"Yeah! You I though t you didn't hit girls!" Lily yelled accusingly.

"I don't!!" Mello growled conflicted, some one had just hit him and they were a girl, Mello didn't hit girls but hitting Mello was a death sentence and if he didn't uphold it no one would take him seriously anymore.

"Mello, remember what I told you?" Angel said in a low and threatening voice as she advanced on him. Mello glared at her but was caught by surprise when she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the isolated corner of the cabin.

"You hit her and Helen, not our Helen, but Helen that killed people Helen, comes out and kicks your ass." Angel hissed rivaling his glare with one of her own, "And personally, I'd rather not see you killed."

"She's a girl, she won't kick my ass!" Mello protested keeping his voice low enough that the rest of the people there couldn't hear him but loud enough that Angel knew he was really pissed off.

"She killed an entire team of scientists, her mom, her dad, and her older siblings. You won't be a problem for her. She was conditioned and made into the ultimate weapon, she's different from a normal girl, Mello, Listen to me!" Angel grabbed his arm again as he tried to walk away.

"Why should I!?" Mello yelled shaking his arm out of her grip, "I get it! I'm not going to touch her OK?! Happy!?"

"No Mello, I haven't been 'happy' in a long time! I don't think you have either mister I'm gonna be pissed off at the world for God only knows why and beat people up for fun!" Angel screamed getting in Mello's face.

"Get out of my face, Angel! I don't need this shit from you!" Mello yelled back shoving her away from himself then turning away and opening the door, "I'm going for a walk, if you need me, I'll be raiding the mess hall thing for chocolate."

"Have fun Mello." Matt said waving slightly, his forgotten game screen displaying the words Game over and a passed out Link.

That didn't go so well." Helen said quietly as she climbed off the bed and walked over to the door, "I'll be back."

"Helen wait!" Angel cried, knowing very well where she was going but it fell on deaf ears and a slamming door. Angel punched the wall then slumped against it.

"ugh that is so not how it was supposed to go." Angel muttered then looked over to the rest of the girls and the two guys. Sakura was hiding behind Near who was looking over his shoulder at her questioningly. Kayasi's earphone had fallen out and she was nervously fiddling with her hair. Panini and Pairi were holding hands and looking concernedly at Angel. Matt was playing his gameboy again. Selena was trying to talk to Sakura who Angel could now tell was crying. And Keira and Lily were quietly conversing.

"Great." Angel sighed under her breath and got up returning to the group.

"I'm going to follow them." Angel announced then ran off towards the door, her white ribbon fluttering around as she ran.

**Hey guys, I'm so happy that I've gotten more reviews for last chapter and a few story alerts and favorites. It excites me to no end then everyone else in my house just looks at me like I'm crazy, lol. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and if you don't like how I portrayed you're OC please, tell me, I hate to upset people. I decided that I'm going to try to do a preview -- (it's 4:58 PM on Sunday, August 10, 2008)**

**Next chapter! **

**Enemies in Camp Surrender!**

**Angel caught up to Helen and Mello but what does she find? And who are the new group of girls that Sakura meets? And what do they have against her?!**

"**Sakurako! Run!" **

"**Onee-sama?!" **

"**Aha ha ha ha ha!" (evil laugh)**

"**Mello!!"**


	7. Encounter at the Lake

Disclaimer: I don't own it, this is soooo degrading

Disclaimer: I don't own it, this is soooo degrading.

Angel: I know right?

Sakura: I don't think we're supposed to be talking yet.

(lol I couldn't resist. Now Panini, Pairi, would you kindly give us the time?)

Panini and Pairi hold up a big sign: It is currently 5:02 PM on Sunday, August 10, 2008.

Kayasi: Today the rest of ZorraVixen's OC's will be introduced as well as the newest Oc from-

Helen: Edward Elric is a cutiepie!!

Mello: Shut up Helen!! God you are so fucking ADD!

Lily: No actually that's there name.

(and it's so true!! XD)

Onyx: Onto the story!

Selena: Yes, like Onyx said, onto the story.

--

Angel was running down the trail towards the center of the camp as fast as she could, her lungs felt like they were on fire as she stirred up the dust behind her. As she neared the mess hall she saw a group of girls dressed in skimpy school girl uniforms run out screaming and ran faster than she ever thought she could.

"Aha ha ha ha ha!" a menacing Cackle bled through the open windows of the Mess hall.

"Mello!!" Helen shrieked and burst through the metal double doors of the building. What she saw made her gasp in horror and surprise, Helen had changed personalities and had Mello pinned up against the wall by his throat. Blood was pouring from his nose where he had obviously been punched and he looked absolutely pitiful as he tried to pry Helen's hands from his throat making horrible choking sounds.

"Helen!!" Angel cried grabbing her friend's alter-ego's arm, "Please, let him go."

"Angel…" Helen said tilting her head in recognition and a silent question but none the less loosening her group on Mello. Angel started to Collapse and Helen followed her down kneeling in front of the now weeping girl clinging to her arm. Mello gasped for air on all fours lifting a hand to his abused neck.

"Why do you care what I do to him?" Helen asked confused but still very serious, this Helen was always serious, it was just how she was.

"Because, I care for him, just like I care for you!" Angel sobbed clinging even tighter to Helen's arm, "Please, stop hurting people! Hera wonders why people she talks to always end up in bad situations and it hurts her, do you want to get more people involved?"

"You do not care for me, no one does, you care for Hera," Helen said her voice cold and calculating, "you are only saying that so I will not kill him."

"No I'm not!" Angel shouted defiantly, "I care about you, both you and Hera are my dearest friends!!"

"Do not _lie_ to me Angel." Helen hissed glaring at her friend that she thought was not a friend.

"I'm not!!" Angel said embracing her two closest friends body (Hera and Helen)

"I need to think, talk to Hera for a while, I do not care if she knows about me anymore, tell her later." Helen ordered then fainted for a moment allowing Hera to take control of their body. Helen sat up on her own blinking a few times in confusion.

"Jesus Christ!" Mello cried through shaky breaths, "What the hell?! I have never fucking seen-"

Mello was caught off by Angel jumping at him and hugging him tightly, he looked at her with surprise written all over his face.

"I'm so glad you're all right." Angel whispered closing her eyes tightly.

"Er thanks, Angel." Mello said hesitantly, "for, uh, saving me, but tell anyone and your dead."

"What happened?" Helen asked groggily as she regained consciousness. She looked around then her eyes locked on Mello and Angel, "D-Did I do something bad again Angel?"

Angel separated from Mello and looked over at her friend sadly and just shook her head, "You didn't do anything, Hera." Angel said quietly, Helen's eyes widened in shock.

"H-How do you know my name? I never told you!" Helen asked fearfully, "And wh-why am I in the mess hall? Wh-What's going on? I-I'm scared!"

"I'll explain later when we find some where more private." Angel said looking ashamed that she couldn't keep Hera-Helen from the inevitable pain. She was going to have to tell her that her hands had killed people, she was going to have to tell her who killed her family. Hera started crying.

"What's going on?" Hera whispered confused and afraid of what was going on, what happened when she had her memory lapses?

--Meanwhile--

"U-Umm, h-have any of y-you s-seen a g-girl with medium length b-blonde hair c-come through her?" Sakura asked nervously to a group of girls in what seemed to be school uniforms, one of them sticking out a bit in her different style clothes, but she still seemed to match their style… kind of. One, a girl with Caramel brown hair decorated with blonde highlights and light Caramel skin, seemed to be the leader of the group and wore a skimpy and revealing school girl uniform, two of the others were dressed in the same outfits as hers but one of their uniforms was less revealing. The one that dressed exactly the same of the leader was African-American and wore her dark brown hair in a top knot and she had a beauty mark near her mouth. The third was dressed in the same school uniform but hers was less revealing, she had wavy blond hair and piercing ice blue eyes, she had light peach skin and was two inches taller than there leader. And the fourth was dressed different from the rest, she wore a short red plaid skirt over ripped black tights and a short sleeved black collared shirt with a red tie, her hair was also different from the rest, it was brown short and spiky, Sakura remembered someone once telling her that it was called a pixy cut.

"Why do you wan to know." The leader asked looking Sakura up and down disgustedly.

"U-Umm she's m-my friend, a-a-and I need t-to find her." Sakura looked down and fidgeted a little, she felt extremely uncomfortable under the girls' scrutinizing gaze.

"R-R-R-R-Really?" The girl with the pixy cut sneered, mocking Sakura's nervous stutter.

"I-I'm sorry." Sakura whispered

"Oh c'mon guys, be a little bit nicer," the girl with the beauty mark said putting around Sakura's shoulders and smiling at the rest of the girls conveying a message that Sakura didn't think she wanted to know before turning back to Sakura, "I think she went this way." The girl pointed towards a small path that led into the forest.

"Really?" Sakura asked tilting her head and looking at the girl for confirmation, the girl nodded then looked back at her friends who were looking at her like she'd gone crazy.

"C'mon we'll help you look." The girl pulled Sakura towards the path by her wrist smiling like they had been friends for a long time and they were going to play a game, "c'mon guys." Sakura couldn't see but she winked at the group and smirked before returning to the previous smile she had and leading Sakura forwards. The girls smirked and followed her.

"You'd look prettier with your hair down." The girl with the pixie cut said than removed the black scrunchy that had been keeping Sakura's hair in a low pony tail and threw it back in the entrance to the path.

"O-Ok…" Sakura said looking back at her forlorn scrunchy.

"Don't worry about it, oh and by the way I'm Lala." The girl that was leading her by her wrist said smiling at her with a smile that demanded trust, Sakura smiled back, giving her her trust.

"I'm Reina." The leader said flashing a quick half smile.

"I'm Mimi." The girl with blonde hair said smiling giddily at Sakura and giggling. Sakura smiled happily, she'd made new friends.

"I'm Mirror." The girl with the pixie cut said, not seeming to care.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Sakura." Sakura said tucking her hair behind her ear. They all continued down the path, in the end it opened up onto the lake.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Reina asked, mischief tainting her voice barely going unnoticed by Sakura.

"Not yet, lets look around, you said she went this way, right?" Sakura asked trustingly, "So she has to be around here some where, Mello and Helen too."

"Helen? That one ditzy girl?" Mimi asked disgustedly, Lala smacked her on the back of the head lightly.

"Behave." Lala frowned at her friend disapprovingly and glanced at Sakura smiling, "She's Sakura's friend, right?"

"U huh." Sakura said nodding her head gently. Lala continued to smile and turned back to Mimi her eyes darting between the lake and Mimi.

--Back with Helen Mello and Angel--

The trio returned to the cabin where every one was waiting.

"Hey, their back!" Lily called as they walked in. every one turned their attention to the door and immediately.

"Where's Sakura?" Near asked sounding upset, angry upset, at the same time Selena asked the same question eyeing them critically.

"I thought she was here." Helen said confused even more as she searched the room with a sweep of her eyes.

"She went after you guys after you left but she didn't tell anyone." Keira explained glancing up from her tower of cards and holding up a piece of paper, "She left a note."

Angel took the note and read it, "MELLO HELEN ANGEL SAKURA" was spelled out in big letters on the paper.

"Shit." Mello said then looked back at the door, "We didn't see her on our way back."

"I'm going to look for her." Selena and Near said at the same time then exchanged glances before walking towards the door.

"What if she comes back?" Onyx asked after reading some sign language from Pairi.

"There is an 89 point five percent chance that she won't come back until she finds Helen, Angel, and Mello, She believes they are having a fight and may injure each other. Sakurako will not come back on her own until it gets dark, even then there's only a 40 percent chance that she'd come back." Selena said half looking over her shoulder with her hand on the door, "If it gets dark and she's wandering around she might wonder in the direction of the lake, there is a 85 point six percent chance that she'll be crying by then decreasing her reasonability and her vision making it a higher likelihood that she'll fall into the lake which leaves her with only a 10 percent chance of survival because she can't swim… she's afraid of the water."

Selena's eyes were hidden under a curtain of hair as she threw open the door and ran in the direction that Sakura had run in, there was only one way to go, towards the middle of camp. Near hurriedly followed after her, he'd be damned if he let Sakura get hurt because he didn't help look for her. They reached the center of camp where the mess hall was and Selena searched the area with intimidating calculating eyes while Near asked people for any clues as to where she might be. After a few minutes of Near asking any one he could find if they'd seen her and Selena's critical eyes searching the entire center of camp Selena called Near over to a small side path.

"Near, this way, now." Selena commanded, her attitude completely different than it had been when Near had first met her now that Sakura was missing. Near followed Selena as she raced down the path, he wasn't as weak as he appeared to be, he'd thought it would be a shame if he died in the future because he was physically unprepared so he had made a point to keep himself some what in shape. As they got closer to the end of the trail, they could hear voices, one of them belonged to Sakura.

"Sakurako! Run!" Selena screamed when she saw the scene beginning to unfold before her. Neither her nor Near stopped running when they saw Sakura, they continued with more determination than ever.

Sakura stood at a raised point of the edge of the lake with three girls behind her, it over looked the rest of the lake giving her a good view of the area in front of her. Sakura turned around at the sound of her name and suddenly everything went in slow motion for Selena and Near.

"Onee-sama!?" Sakura asked surprised to hear her voice calling her in her current location.

A girl with her hair in a topknot that Selena recognized as Lala stood behind Sakura with her arms pulled back and her elbows bent then began to extend her arms, soon they made contact with Sakura's back pushing her forward. Selena and Near's legs felt like they were made of led as they tried to run towards Sakura fast enough. Sakura stumbled forwards towards the edge of the small cliff and she tried to turn around but a piece of the ground on the very edge crumbled and Sakura fell backwards towards the lake. Sakura's eyes went wide in surprise and she saw he girl that pushed her smirk at her as she fell. Sakura watched as Near came up behind Lala with Selena right next to him, she reached her hand out, begging for some one to help her with a confused and hurt look marring her innocent face.

"_Don't scream, screaming gets you in trouble."_ A voice in the back of Sakura's mind reminded her, she recognized it as her own voice from years ago. Sakura opened her mouth and quietly spoke.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said as she hit the water, the last thing she saw was Near jump off the ledge after her.

"Sakurako!!" Selena screamed, stopping at the edge, after Near had gone after her. Selena saw Near surface with Sakura, both gasping for air, she sighed in relief but when she heard laughter behind her her anger increased tenfold. Selena whipped around and glared at the laughing group of girls behind her.

"You got a problem four eyes?" Lala asked, "God, where'd you get that horrible outfit, good will? Ahahaha."

"At least I didn't lift it from a prostitute." Selena spat storming towards the group.

"Oh, it's got comebacks, we're so scared. What are you gonna do? Take us all on four eyes?" Mirror asked sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I don't care if I'm out numbered! You could've killed Sakurako, she can't swim!" Selena shouted in Lala's face resulting in a hard punch to the stomach.

"Onee-sama!" Sakura cried as Near helped her back to her feet in the shallow water, Sakura had one of his arms around her shoulder and one of hers around his waist because running then swimming with Sakura had worn him out. Sakura got to the shore and collapsed to her knees crying with Near panting on the ground next to her, everything began to spin as she tried to block out the memories of her past, just as everything started going black she heard voices calling her name and she snapped out of her temporary shock.

"Sakura?!" Sakura heard a group of voices call from somewhere on the path.

"H-Helen!" Sakura managed to yell quietly, "L-Lily! Angel! M-M-Mello!! M-Matt!! Onyx!! Keira!! Kayasi!! HELEN!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice finally building up to an actual scream.

After a few minutes, Mello burst from the path, making the group of uniformed girls blink in confusion, Mello looked from Selena on the ground holding her stomach and Sakura on the ground shaking from both crying and her soaking wet clothes then settled on the four girls standing around Selena. Moments later Matt was at Mello's side followed by Onyx, Hera, Angel, Kayasi and Lilly then Panini, Pairi, and Keira. Mello, Matt, Onyx, Hera, Angel, and Lily all looking pissed off while Keira looked annoyed and Panini and Pairi held hands tightly, looking concernedly towards Sakura.

"We're all gonna die." Mirror stated flatly, her shoulders dropping as she sighed.

Angel glanced at Hera and saw that she had turned into Helen again, instantly angel feared for the four girls lives.

"I suggest you run." Mello growled not even noticing the shifting aura behind him. They didn't need to be told twice and they took off in the direction that Selena, Near, and Sakura's self appointed rescue crew had just come from. Mimi stopped and waved at Matt blowing him a kiss before she disappeared into the wooded path.

"She almost died," Helen growled looking at Mello, "and you just want to let them go?!"

"An eye for an eye just makes the whole world blind." Keira stated knowingly, the twins caught her attention and she watched as they made there way over to Sakura hand in hand.

"And Sakura doesn't handle violence well from what I've seen," Keira said as she watched Pairi and Panini sit down like L in front of Sakura and Pairi show her something written in her notebook, "She would likely become terrified and ask us to stop. I believe that she has some sort of a tortured past. I also believe that you have multiple personalities due to your changing of attitudes so swiftly and the way you speak has changed as well as your voice and your eyes seem different, more cruel and cold."

Helen glared at Keira before returning to Hera who pretended that she hadn't just forgotten everything that happened. Keira smirked, which was uncharacteristic of her but she knew that she had been right so she felt it called for a smirk. Kiera watched as Helen ran over to the girls (including Selena) that were crowded around Sakura and Near chattering away about how worried they'd been or how careless she was, Sakura was being more concerned over Near who was staring emotionlessly into the sky and the twins were simply smiling at Sakura. She looked around and saw Mello leaning on a tree while Matt leaned against the other side playing his Gameboy and pretending not to care but every once in a while she'd see him glance over at the group of girls and right after he'd look away Kayasi would look over at him for a brief moment. Keira sat down on the ground and began stacking her cards, after a few minutes she heard everyone getting ready to go and picked up her cards standing up and smiling at Lily who ran over to her and began chattering away about anything she could think of. Keira laughed when Lily told her how Angel had gotten Mello to carry the now sleeping Near back to the girls cabin for a nap, her reasons had been that the girls couldn't carry him, which probably wasn't true, and that she didn't trust the people in the boys cabin to be nice to Near.

**Sorry if this has a lot of mistakes in it, I didn't read it over yet but I wanted to update asap so if you see any leering mistakes, please tell me. I also hope that The OC's were all ok this chapter and that I haven't upset anyone, if I have I'm deeply sorry. Flame if you feel it's necessary otherwise please review and tell me what you thought -- Thank you for reading!**

**It's currently 11:48 PM on Wednesday, August 20, 2008.**

**Next chapter: Sakura's Past! **

"**I'm sorry," Sakura whispered for the millionth time, "Please don't be angry." **


	8. L and Light

Disclaimer: Don't own what ever it is I'm writing now. *sigh*

Hey readers,

Mitsukai-chan here! I just moved to a little place called Orchard Park, New York all the way From Toledo, Ohio (if you're there then shout out to you people, you rock!!) which is a five hour drive. I'm not fitting in too well… again. I'm bored and I miss my psychotic friends.

I apologize for not updating in so long, I do not have internet where I live right now so I suck. I am in Ohio right now updating from my aunts house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

"Sakurako, are you sure you're ok?" Selena asked adjusting her glasses and looking Sakura over for any injuries as well as attempting to take her pulse and temperature.

"I-I'm fine, I-I'm just worried about Near." Sakura said looking up towards Mello who was carrying Near over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sakura sighed, he really needed to learn to be more gentle.

"Sakura so loves Near." Kayasi said winking at Sakura teasingly.

"M-Matt." Sakura whispered, Kayasi instantly turned beet red and turned back to Onyx.

"Hey, I thought she was supposed to be the nice one!" Kayasi said flipping her decent length orange hair.

"She is." Onyx replied smirking, "It just goes to show how horrible the rest of us are if she's the nice one."

"H-Hey!" Sakura piped up resentfully, "I-It wasn't that mean was it? I-I'm sorry Kayasi."

"Ah, don't apologize, we've all got each other's backs in the long run, right?" Kayasi beamed looking around as most of the others gave her a funny look or avoided her gaze guiltily.

"Right?" She repeated her voice sounding mildly frantic.

"Right." Sakura smiled pleasantly at Kayasi who looked at her for a moment before turning her frantic gaze to the rest of the kids.

"Well…" Onyx started looking to Pairi for help, both Pairi and Panini shrugged and Onyx turned her gaze on Angel. Angel sighed.

"We'll probably never see each other again after we leave the Whammy's House, and some of us will be required to cut all of our ties with other people," Angel paused and glanced at Sakura before sucking in a deep breath, "Like me, Her-erm Helen, Mello, Near, Panini, Pairi, Keira, Lily, and maybe Sakura too, she hasn't had her test yet."

"What?" Sakura asked turning towards Angel and looking at her with the wide disbelieving eyes of a child.

"Those of us in the running to become L have the highest IQ and reasoning abilities, if we don't make L, we're likely to be assigned a letter and act as one of L's erm, assistants, I guess." Angel awkwardly tried to explain, "The letters range from C to Z obviously L is the top ranking."

"Mello, you may put me down, this is a rather awkward position." Near said opening his eyes and looking at Mello.

"N-Near!" Sakura exclaimed before hugging the now standing Near and almost knocking him off his feet.

"Sakura." Near answered hugging her back gently.

"Fucking hell! Near has emotions _again_!" Matt yelled pointing at the two and receiving a sharp and surprising glare from Near. Sakura backed away and blushed chewing on her bottom lip.

"Oh no, Near is pissed, I'm so scared." Mello teased lightly smacking him on the head.

"Mello's just jealous." Near said apathetically, twirling a lock of white hair with a triumphant twinkle in his eyes.

"You little bastard!! You know what? I don't give a fuck!!!! C'mon Matt!" Mello grabbed Matt by the back of his shirt and dragged him along behind him, Matt waved to the rest of the group as he was dragged off by the fuming Mello.

"Oh come on Mello let Matt go!" Onyx yelled after them playfully draping an arm around Near and leaning on him.

"Smooth Mello, Real smooth." Kayasi sighed rolling her eyes.

"A-Anyway, what are we going to do about Light Yagami?" Sakura asked trying to take every ones minds off of Mello's PMSing and onto a more important topic.

"Exactly!" Helen proclaimed like that one word would be the answer to everything, "What are we gonna do about that?" Helen/Hera asked putting a hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"Him, not that, him." Angel corrected her sharply, She may not like Light but that didn't make him any less human. However if they could prove he was Kira then she'd have no problem with dehumanizing him a little.

"L handcuffed the dude to himself." Kayasi remarked smirking victoriously tempting the others with her small tidbit of information.

"What!?" The majority of the girls shrieked crowding around the red head.

"Spill your guts before we do!" Helen/Hera yelled earning her a scolding stare from Angel. Angel shook her head when Helen/Hera met her eyes and Helen/Hera lowered her head apologetically.

"L's got black hair that looks like he just woke up, right?" Kayasi asked smirking at the group, "And wears loose jeans and a three quarters sleeve white shirt, right?"

The girls squealed (A/N except Sakura, Panini Pairi, and Near obviously.) and nodded vigorously.

"Then he's got some queer chained to him and that's probably our Kira. Dude, I swear to god, his hair is like so perfect that it's inhuman, I'm jealous, and he's got that wanna-be-banana-republic-model look. (A/N I kidnapped that from the Matt's rant comic, I'm sorry if any one's angry with me.)" Kayasi continued to rant about how gay Light was until they heard voices approaching and grew silent exchanging 'oh shit' looks.

"Near?" Sakura held onto his sleeve, he could feel her beginning to tremble at the sound of two unfamiliar men's voices and grabbed her hand to try to comfort her somehow.

The girls and Near held their breath hoping that the other people would choose an alternate route or turn around and go the other way.

"Near?" they all heard an unfamiliar to most familiar to some voice call out from a little bit behind the bend ahead of them.

Near didn't answer, he looked back and forth before sighing and covering as much of his face as he could with the collar and very top off his still wet shirt as he could and standing between Sakura and the people coming towards them.

"Oh, I think that he's being shy, come along Light-kun." The girls eyes went wide when they heard more muttering from the other side of the end before L emerged with a blind folded Light following close behind the slouched over man.

"Near, It's alright, I have taken necessary precautions." L said grinning lopsidedly at the children. Near let out a breath he'd been holding and stepped to the side allowing Sakura to peek at L and Light walking close together along the thin path.

"Have you made friends?" L asked smiling at the rest of them. Near nodded and L's eyes fell on Sakura's hand in his.

"Hmm, interesting," L said popping his thumb into his mouth and speaking in his normal dead-pan, "Near seems to have developed an attachment, isn't that great Light-kun?"

"Yeah, and it'd be even greater if I could see anything!" Light fumed putting a hand on his hip femininely, "I'm going to run into a damn tree. Or one of the god damned kids."

"But I must blindfold you Light-kun, if I didn't my successors may all start to drop dead and that would be unfortunate, now wouldn't it?" L smiled around his thumb then put his index fingers to his lips in a shushing motion. Then motioned for the teens to watch Light.

"Damn it all L, I told you I'm not Kira!" L continued to smile at the teens.

"I never said you were Kira Light-kun." L said innocently but immediately contradicted his statement by mouthing "he is" playfully.

Light said something in Japanese that made L blush faintly, it was only there for an instant but the teens all caught it… well everyone but Helen/Hera who's currently walking in circles around Light, stepping over the chain when she has to, and examining his face closely.

"Light Yagami should mind his language, at least three of us speak fluent japanese." Near said squeezing Sakura's hand when she looked at him with confusion that refused to fade.

"I speak Japanese." Keira said almost matching Near's monotone.

"Please refrain from speaking that way in front of my Mioutou (little sister)." Selena said putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiling at her, Sakura looked at her still confused.

"Wh-what the hell L?! What kind of classes do they take?!" Light demanded swatting at L and missed instead ending up hitting Helen/Hera in the head. Helen/Hera wound up tripping on the chain and falling none to gracefully on her bum smacking her head against a tree in the process.

Angel took a deep breath and walked over to Helen and helped the now glaring teen up.

"Helen?" Angel whispered. Helen nodded and tore her arm free of Angels grip angrily.

"How many of them are there?" Light asked trying to look around, "and what did I just hit?"

"Let's see there are, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, 11 Teenagers all girls but one," L answered counting the kids off on his fingers, "and you just hit Helen in the forehead."

"Dumb ass." Helen growled shoving Light on her way over to Sakura

"What the hell is going on here!?" Light yelled stumbling around blindly.

"Shh, Raito-kun, be quiet now." L soothed putting a hand on Light's back to steady him.

"Raito-kun?" Sakura asked turning her gaze to Near questioningly.

"-kun is an honorific that shows endearment and Raito is his real name, I believe Light is an English nickname." Near clarified

"Wait a minute!" Lily yelled over all the excitement, "Wouldn't you have had to have passed Matt and Mello before you got to us?"

Pairi nodded and then signed something to Onyx who nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! They would've come back and told us!!" Onyx exclaimed looking at everyone.

"What have you done with Matt?" Helen Demanded glaring at Light. Angel looked at her nervously. Helen stepped towards Light menacingly. L and Angel exchanged a fleeting look and Angel nodded.

"Yes we saw them," L said quickly refocusing Helen's attention on himself, "I said hello to Mello and he told me to fuck off. Matt was being dragged by his shirt and explained Mello's state in one word, Near."

"Then one of the kids hit the other and told him that Near would be fine without their fucking help." Light finished waving his arms around pathetically in an attempt to figure out where he was.

"Raito-kun stop moving please, you look unintelligible." L said tugging the chain.

"Hey!" Light yelped as he lost his balance and stumbled again.

"Is anyone else at the lake?" L sighed massaging his temple.

Many different variations of no and a few headshakes came from the teens and L smiled.

"Well run along, I want to un-blindfold Raito-kun as soon as possible." L said waving them along.

As they passed L, Sakura and Near were at the end of the procession and L grabbed Sakura's arm scaring her into a small shriek.

"I don't believe we've met." L said grinning lopsidedly at her in a sad attempt to soothe her with his limited social skills.

"I'm Sakura." Sakura said frantically trying to pull her arm out of L's grasp. L released her and she retreated to hold onto Near's arm for protection.

"This is the girl I told you about," Near said glancing at her expressionlessly, "She's shy. Please refrain from touching her suddenly or loud noises, they frighten her."

"I see, Nice to meet you Sakura-chan." L said extending his un-handcuffed hand towards to her. Sakura apprehensively took it and gently shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, L." Sakura said smiling softly at him.

"Remove your hand if you do not wish to lose it." Helen said glaring daggers at the older man.

"Helen, It's alright, he's not doing anything wrong." Sakura said to Helen who was still glaring at L.

"He's being a creep." Helen growled breaking the handshake and standing between L and Sakura.

"L, did you just… take her pulse?" Near asked blinking in confusion. L nodded and Helen glared at him again before grabbing Sakura's wrist and stalking off. Near followed quickly behind them.

"That little girl…" L trailed off looking at light, "Raito-kun, after we visit the lake I'd like to discuss something with you in private."

Light nodded and followed L down the path clinging to his arm for guidance.

"Tell anyone about this and I swear you'll pay." Light hissed tripping over a protruding tree root and clinging to L's arm tighter. L chuckled and continued to walk towards the lake with Light on his arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So sorry for the short chapter but I can explain. There was this really big part in here about BB but I took it out because to be honest, it was stupid. (BB got added to the filter XD I was so excited) I love BB X3. I've been off for a while and I'm sorry if my hinted LxLight offended anyone but I couldn't resist. It was either LxLight or MelloxMatt and I went with LxLight because of personal preference. If I offend anyone please let me know, I hate to offend people in any way. Flame if you feel necessary, they will be accepted with open arms.

Review please!

Love,

Mitsukai-chan


End file.
